Onyx and Cerulean
by Leviiiiosa
Summary: Teaming up with the man who ruined her high school was not her idea of thrilling, adventure and mystery. Still, she have to suck all the hatred and disgust towards the man to solve this unsolvable crime at their hands; hoping that the crime itself wont haunt them back. Main Pairing: V/B Side pairing: G/Ch K/18. AU Detective Fic. Rated M to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **This is my first time to write a fan fiction in DBZ. So please bear with me if I wrote any wrong information regarding to the characters in this story even though this fiction is totally AU; nonetheless, I will try my hardest to maintain their personality. I was inspired by the TV show 'Rizzoli and Isles', 'CSI' and 'NCIS' to write this story. I hope you will like it.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Dragon ball, Dragon ball Z, Dragon ball GT. They belong to their rightful owner.

**Prologue: Killer on the Loose**

It was a breezy afternoon on the first day of fall. High school students were busy chatting and laughing as they walk out of the gates of West City High School. None of them were aware of someone lurking behind the shadows, eyeing someone "special".

"Hey! Mina-chan, do you want to hang out with us?" A dark-haired girl said to her red haired friend. The said girl smiled at the group before shaking her head.

"I can't, sorry. My mom asked me to pick my brother up today." She said and chuckled softly as disappointment washed over her group of friends' faces.

"Oh well, have safe trip then, Mina!" a blue-haired guy said and Mina nodded.

"Likewise, Daisuke-kun," the sweet girl said before waving at her friends and walking away towards a taxi, waiting for costumer. She can feel Daisuke's stare at her as she entered the taxi. Once the taxi was gone, Daisuke look away and back to his friends. Not knowing that it would be the last time he'll see his friend.

Mina silently hummed as she watched outside the taxi's window. It was, approximately, 3:30 in the afternoon and the taxi she was on was nearing her brother's school. She wanted to hang out with her friends but since her mother was busy, she'll have to take the responsibility of being in charge on her brother.

Her phone suddenly rang and as she was about to pick it up, the car made a sharp turn making her drop her phone. She stumbled on the car's floor and bumped her elbow on something very hard. Once she got up, she turned outside to see that they were taking a new route away from her destination.

"W-where are we going?" She asked the driver trying not to get her fears get the best of her.

"Somewhere," the driver replied simply. But that simple word brought shivers on the poor girl's spine.

"W-where?!" She asked softly, fear evident on her eyes; her eyes grew wide when she saw the man's face on the rearview mirror. He was smiling; smiling viciously. "Stop the car!" She yelled suddenly finding the courage.

The driver did not listen thus drove the car faster than before. Mina had to clutch on her seat for her life. They were already entering the outskirts of the city; full of trees, bushes and dirt and fewer houses as they pass by. Panic and fear started swelling up on her chest.

"Please stop the car! Please! I need to pick my brother from school! He's worried sick by now!" She begged as tears welled up on her eyes. The man only stared back at her on the rearview mirror for a second before turning back to the road.

The car parked in front of an old, rickety cabin. Silence was ensuing inside the car. None of them talk for a good whole minute but Mina can feel the disgusting stare of the driver over the rearview mirror.

When she couldn't take it anymore, she looked up and saw the blood lust over the eyes of her captor as a luscious but creepy grin crept on his face.

"Don't worry, little girl, I promise it will hurt." And with that, the red-haired girl's bloodcurdling scream was heard throughout the forest.

**Author's Note: **This was just a prologue. If luck's on my side today, I'll probably be posting the first chapter later. You are all free to review all your thoughts and suggestions and flames towards this story.


	2. Chapter 1: Teaming Up!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon ball, Dragon ball Z, Dragon ball GT. They belong to their rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter One: Teaming Up!**

Running footsteps, flying papers, phone ringing and people shouting obscenities were heard on Chief Inspector Roshi's office. Another murder was committed; a high school student was found wrapped in tin foil outside her own school.

"This is bullshit!" A tall, bald headed man shouted earning a few stares from his co-workers. Ignoring their stares, he continued "We lack evidence!"

"According to her friends, the last time she was seen was when she entered a taxi to pick her brother up." Another baldheaded man said but this man was shorter than the rest of the people in the office.

"Did they see the plate number of the taxi, Krillin?" a spiky haired dude said as he stuffed his mouth with donuts.

"Unfortunately, none of them paid attention to the taxi, Goku."

"Ha! All of them are useless!" A flame-shaped haired man said as he crossed his arms.

"Don't blame it on them, 'Geta, they were just kids." The one called Vegeta glared at his partner.

"Then how are we supposed to solve this case, Kakkarot? We can't do it, not without enough evidences!" Vegeta growled and most of his co-detectives, much to their chagrin, nodded in agreement.

Silence descended when the door opened to reveal their superior.

"Hey, chief, are there any news on the case yet?" Krillin asked; Roshi only shook his head and sighed.

"This is the seventh murder this month and all of them were red-haired. It's possible that were dealing with only one suspect here." Roshi said as he sat on his swivel chair. The case was entrusted to his department and he'll be damned if he won't solve this. But before that happen…

"You are all aware that our medical examiner just resigned last week." He started earning a sigh from his subordinates. Having no medical examiner was a pain in the ass for everyone in the department. They have to go to another department to ask for forensic evidences.

"The higher-ups assigned us a new one. This particular one is very talented." He said and turned back to the boys. "Though, I haven't met him yet; the higher ups gave him big credits. He is very smart or so the higher ups said. He's going to be here at about…" He did not have the time to finish the sentence when there was a soft knock on the door.

Vegeta, being the closest to the door, opened it only to find an aquamarine-haired beauty standing outside the door. The girl's smile suddenly vanishes at the sight of the scowling man and was replaced by shock which again was quickly replaced by anger. In return, the flame haired man glared hard at the blue-haired beauty in front of him.

"You…" He said menacingly as the girl narrowed her eyes on him.

"Yes, me. What the hell are you doing here?" She spat earning a low growl from the man.

"I could ask you the same thing, woman." He said under his breath as they both glared at each other.

Both of the two were taking too long earning a few glances inside but Vegeta has a bulky body and even if his height were short compared to the normal man size, he can still accommodate the whole door.

"I came here to see Detective Chief Inspector Roshi. Is he in there?" She asked politely as she tried to calm herself down. This man is very infuriating! 'I can't believe it! Please tell me I'm in the wrong department! Please! I do not want to see him!' She pleaded silently. The flame-haired man smirked seeing right through her. It's been six years since she last saw this enigma called woman.

"Yes," he said giving her a calm tone which crushed her hopes up in being in the wrong department. "But we're in the middle of a meeting. The chief cannot be disturbed right now." Vegeta said politely. She narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Let me in, then." She spat with a hint of disgust in her tone. The guy was bit taken by surprise but he did not show it. Nobody talks to him like that and gets away with it but ever since he started getting a note from the higher ups about his rude and violent nature, he started cooling down. Besides, he should be immune to her squabbling already.

He rakes her body with scrutinizing stare, up and down. The woman has changed a lot in different areas; especially in her chest area. He smirked inwardly, six years ago, she was a beauty but with a deadly attitude. Even now, Vegeta had to admit the woman who he used to play pranks in high school was now a goddess. His vision on her chest was replaced by a pair of arms crossing. This time, he didn't bother to hide his smirk and turned his eyes back to her flushed face.

"If you're one of his whores, get lost. This office is strictly for working only." Vegeta said harshly and eyed her with disgust. Even Vegeta have a hard time believing the girl would become a whore but the need for good comebacks was egging him. The girl gasped and her eyes widen at his comment.

"Excuse me but I am not his whore nor am I planning to be one! I am Bulma Briefs! Let me in or so help me, I'll let the higher ups know of your attitude and demand you fired!" She shouted but the man did not even spare her any signs of emotions thus rolling his eyes.

"I know who you are, woman. You can talk to him after work." He said through gritted teeth. The girl opened her mouth to retort when Roshi piped in.

"Inspector Vegeta, let the girl in, for heaven's sake!" Roshi said eagerly; too eagerly. Expect Roshi to be excited at the sound of any girl.

He begrudgingly stepped to the side to let the bitch in. The woman huffed and step inside earning a few appreciating stares from the men inside. She confidently walked over the desk where the placard of Inspector Roshi was displayed.

"Good afternoon, sir, my name is Bulma Briefs." She said politely and without anyone telling her, she sat down on the chair in front of the desk.

"Ah, Miss Briefs, in what service shall we offer you?" Roshi asked kindly looking at her up and down and stopping on her big bust.

"I would appreciate it more if you call me 'Dr. Briefs'." She said haughtily earning back the old man's attention.

"Doctor?" He asked stupidly. Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes before slamming her white folder on the desk.

"Yes doctor. I am the new medical examiner of your department." She said and a smirk graced over her lips as she heard the others gasped behind her. Roshi was the one who recovered first and adjusted his sunglasses.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Briefs, I was not informed that the new medical examiner would be a woman." He said and Bulma nodded in understanding.

"I figured much. Anyways, I assumed that door would be the Autopsy room?" She asked as she pointed at the restricted door. Roshi nodded and pointed to another desk near the autopsy room.

"That would be your desk, Dr. Briefs. Welcome to the team! I hope we can all get along." He said as he shakes hands with the beautiful doctor.

"Oh yes, I really hope we can." She said giving a glare at the guy leaning on the door. Sensing her glare, Vegeta looked up with a scowl on his face. Before one of them could start insulting the other, Roshi cleared his throat earning back all their attention.

"Anyways, now that we have Miss- Dr. Briefs, let's start the case, shall we?" The boys except Vegeta cheered. "As you all know, this is the seventh teenager that was murdered this month." He said, passing the file to Bulma who read it quickly.

"Seventh victim?" Bulma muttered under her breath.

"Yes," he said as he took a sip on his coffee. "Sergeant Krillin, please give Dr. Briefs the other victims' file."

"Yes, sir!" the sergeant said and quickly walked towards the filing cabinet and grab all the necessary files. "That's all of them, Doctor." He said while placing the folders on her desk.

"Thank you, Sergeant." She said with a smile which made the sergeant blush and began reviewing the files. The others watched her silently as she ponder. "Hn, all the victims are female at around the age of 16 to 18," she said and continued reading silently going to folder to folder with pictures of the victims and then her eyes widen in realization. "All of them are red haired!"

"Yes, that's why we badly needed a new medical examiner. It's possible that were dealing with only one suspect here." A tall, baldheaded guy said as he reviewed the case with his own folder. Bulma nodded and turned her attention back to the file.

She, then, look up at the inspector.

"I need to see the latest victim's body and also the crime scenes, Inspector. I also need the results of the other victims' forensic examination." Roshi nodded in understanding and turned back to Krillin.

"Krillin, go get the forensics of all the victims from Dr. Megure. Vegeta, Goku, please accompany Dr. Briefs to the crime scene. Tien, have the body of the victim delivered here immediately. That's all. Dismissed." He said and all of them stood up and piled towards the door; all of them determined to solve this case that's been bugging them for the whole month.

* * *

**Author's** **Note: **Luck really is on my side today! What do you think so far? Not too cliché, I hope, with Vegeta and Bulma having a hate-relationship at the start. I have to. I mean, what kind of Bulma/Vegeta fiction would that be if they wouldn't start from that kind of relationship. Heh. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter which I'm probably going to post next week. Review what you think, don't be shy. Reviews will fuel this story!


	3. Chapter 2: Forensics and Evidences

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. They belong to their rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Forensics and Evidences**

Being in the same car with the man who ruined your high school was making Bulma tensed up and be on guard. They were on their way to the crime scene of the latest victim and Bulma couldn't help but feel the excitement course through her veins despite the tension. She loves solving mystery and she believed that the reason why most cases were solved was because of forensic evidences and examinations. That's why she loves her job; not only could she solve mysteries but she also feel the most important person in this case. She could only hope that the man driving right now wouldn't distract her from her job.

"Hey, Dr. Briefs," her attention turned to the one sitting on the passenger seat. "I haven't gotten the chance to introduce ourselves. I'm Inspector Goku," the detective said with a big goofy smile that made the doctor grin back. The inspector, then, pointed to the man on the driver seat. "This is my partner, Inspector V—…" Bulma's smile suddenly vanished and unconsciously glared at Kakarrot to which made the inspector stopped.

"I know who he is." She said venomously making Goku stared back at his partner then back to her venomous stare. Silence descended upon the three and the only source of sound was coming from the stereo. Suddenly, a booming laugh broke the silence. The two gazed back to the person driving the car.

"Of course you do!" He said at smirked at her on the rearview mirror. "It's been six years yet you still remember me. I barely remembered you a while ago when I opened the door."He couldn't help but let out a laugh again at the sight of her red, fuming face.

"Don't flatter yourself, short stuff!" She grinned inwardly at the sight of his abashed face. "Who wouldn't forget your large forehead anyway?"

At that, the man sitting on the passenger seat burst out laughing. "Oh man, now that you've mentioned it, he does have a large forehead!"

"Shut up, Kakarrot!" Growled the man on the driver's seat. "As for you, woman, it would be best if you stop your blabbering and get this job done!" He said and glared at her through the rearview mirror.

As childish as it looks, Bulma put her tongue out and rolled her eyes at the shorter man. "Whatever you say, Shortie."

"Shortie?! I-

"Vegeta, look! There it is!" Kakarrot said and the driver parked the car furiously next to the police sign where two guards were on post.

"Good morning, officers!" Kakarrot greeted when they got out of the car and the two officers instantly salute in respect.

"Good morning, Inspector Kakarrot, Inspector Vegeta!" Both said in unison. The other one lift up the police sign and gave polite salute at Bulma who returned the gesture with a smile and entered the crime scene. She grabbed a pair of gloves from the back of her pocket and put it on.

The two inspectors watched her work intently and quietly.

"This is where the victim was found early this morning." Kakarrot explained and pointed at the droplets of blood on the ground.

"The school principal immediately canceled the class when news broke out." Vegeta said and Bulma went over to the brick wall where the victim was carelessly deposited.

"There are bloodstain on this wall too." She muttered and swiped at it carefully. The blood dried out on the wall and did not surprise her that much.

"All the other evidences that were found near the victims are back on your lab, doctor, what else do you want to see here?" Vegeta said impatiently.

"Hairs, fibers, fabrics, skin or whatever trace evident that can be found here."

"Pardon?"

"It's possible that the victim was alive when she was dumped here and tried to fight back; until I examined the body itself, we'll just hold on to that theory. We must search even the littlest of things for evidence."

"Impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, Inspector. If my theory is correct then we might have lost big evidence if we ignore it. Sometimes you have to be paranoid. Isn't that what you detectives always say? Besides, Roshi said you lack evidence and witnesses." She said and then gave another pair of gloves to Kakarrot. "Search on the ground for any pieces of hair or fabrics while I search on the wall."

The inspector nodded and began searching on the ground while the doctor began touching the wall.

The two were watched by an exasperated detective but did not comment. The doctor was right. They have to jump to possibilities and theories that might be correct. He watched the cerulean doctor intently. It's been six years since he last saw her. She was not the same bratty kid that he bullied from before. She had grown into quite a beautiful woman and the sight of her curves brought shivers down the inspector's spine.

She could feel she was being watched by Vegeta and tried to ignore it and focus on the job in front. But the thought of him staring at her body sent goose bumps all over her skin and groaned mentally. 'He still has the same effect on me! Ugh, no way am I going to let him ruin even my job! Not this time!'

She was so focus on ranting inside her head that she missed the sharp nail embedded on the wall and cut her hand which made her yelp and pulled her hand quickly.

"Is everything all right, Doctor?" Goku asked worriedly and the doctor quickly smiled back at the detective.

"Yeah, just cut my finger." She said and heard a snort behind but her focus was back on the nail. It was embedded deeply on the wall and one would miss it if they're not going to looks at it closely. The nail has the same color of the wall but what caught her attention the most is a piece of small fabric hooked on it. She quickly brought out her tweezers and a transparent bag. She grabbed the piece of fabric gently with the tweezers and dropped it inside the bag.

"What is that?" Vegeta asked with Goku besides him. Both of them were looking at the doctor.

"It's just me being paranoid." She muttered before putting the bag on her suitcase. The two detectives stared at the woman weirdly. "No luck, inspector?" She asked Goku and the latter gave her a sheepish laugh.

"No, I didn't found any hairs but I found this." He said and brought out a small piece of glass. The doctor grinned back at the detective and pulled out a new transparent bag and let the glass fall inside.

"So, my dear detectives, let's go back to the headquarters and solve this case."

* * *

**Author's** Note:Lately, luck's on my side. I'm so glad to those who reviewed the last chapter. Well appreciated.

To all my anonymous reviewer:

**Guest(the one who said about abandoning the story): **I just want to say that I used to be like that in my other stories. I have my reasons tho. Being a college student is not easy. But since I'm actually hook up with writing this one, I'll update more often and will try my very best to finish it. I want to see how this story goes too. haha. Anyway, glad that you reviewed. :) Keep on reviewing!

**CC: **Aw! Thank you! I'll try my best to not disappoint you!

**Guest (the last one):** Thank you! I'll update again as soon as I can!


	4. Chapter 3: The Boss

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. They belong to their rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Boss**

The two inspectors and the doctor entered their office and were greeted by Krillin and Tien who were busy stacking papers.

"Welcome back, guys! Did you find anything?" Krillin said once he spotted them. "Oh, Dr. Briefs, the body of Mina Ayazawa is now in the autopsy room. Here is the examination that Dr. Megure did."

The doctor nodded and started reading the papers. "Thanks, Krillin." She said without looking up from the reports. She started walking towards the autopsy room with the two inspectors when she was stopped again by Krillin.

"Anyone need coffee? I'm about to head down the café near the building." Krillin asked politely.

"Ah, thank you, Krillin. American Latte would do." She said and entered the room.

Once inside the room, she ordered the two inspectors to wear the lab gown on the rack and a mask. She pulled the white cloth that was covering the body of Mina Ayazawa and gazed at the beautiful corpse.

"She was beautiful; such a shame." Bulma muttered while tracing the hair that was the opposite color of hers before she started inspecting the wounds, gashes and bruises on her neck.

"Hyoid bones are broken," She said as she inspected the neck area. She grabbed a weird looking flashlight-kind-of device that produces blue light and examined the bruises on the neck. "It means she was strangled but not the cause of her death. It says here in the report that the body died 18 hours ago but the bruises here were 26 hours old." She mumbled and started checking her thoracic region where there was stabbing wound. Her fingers traced and poked the flesh and scowled. "It seems that Dr. Megure did not do a thoroughly examination on the body."

"We know." Goku said and started examining the paper about the corpse. "He's old, though."

"That's not an excuse, Goku." Bulma said and grinned at the sheepish smile he gave her. She, then, grabbed the scalpel and started slicing the flesh where the stabbing wound was punctured. She heard a disgusted grunt from behind her but decided to ignore it. She peeled the layers of skins, muscles and tissues and was greeted by the sight of the girl's internal organs.

"Eugh, that's disgusting, Bulma!" Goku commented with a scrunched nose.

"I need to," she said and continued her work.

She started removing the liver, the stomach, the spleen and the intestines both the small and big and put each of them in a separated bowl.

"Ribs were grazed by the knife; knife would be approximately 6-7 inches embedded on her thoracic region. Can you turn her over?"

The two didn't answer thus grabbed the body carefully and slowly put the body on her stomach.

"She was whipped and probably tossed around over hard objects." She said as she lingered her fingers on the wound and the already black bruises. She motioned for the two to turn the body over again.

"We figured much. The murderer really meant to kill her." Vegeta said calmly and stared at her straight in the eye that made Bulma suddenly conscious. "A boy, I presumed is the girl's boy friend, said that the girl was having the feeling of being watched a day after the last murder was committed."

"So you mean that we are really dealing with one suspect?"

"It's just my theory." Vegeta said and crossed his arms. "But if you look at it then we may as well be dealing with just one. There's a killer on the loose."

"So when was the last murder, before Mina, happened?" She asked as she started inspecting the internal organs of the girl on the bowl.

"Two weeks ago and the girl started getting the feeling of being watched two weeks ago too. And what's more, both of them looked almost alike, besides the red hair both of them has green eyes." He said and pulled a folder which contained the other victim's body and showed the picture to the doctor who nodded.

"Our killer has good taste." Goku commented and earned a chuckle from Bulma.

She went to the lower parts of the body but then stopped when the two started peeking on her shoulder. "She may be dead but she's still a girl." She said in annoyed tone.

Vegeta grumbled something incoherently under his breath before backing up while Goku laughed sheepishly and followed his partner.

Bulma continued to inspect the lower body parts of the girl but then stopped and motioned for Goku to pass the I.R camera. "Thanks." She muttered she turned to Vegeta and pointed a finger on the wall besides him, "Lights off, Shortie." He growled at the name but nonetheless turned the light off. A flash of UV light filled the room instantly. "Okay, she was sexually abused." She muttered but smiled triumphantly at the camera.

"We all know that." Vegeta said but Bulma ignored him. "What's to be smug about?"

"Stop whining and use that large head of yours, shortie." She spat but then showed the camera to the two. "See this? This is an excess secretion of sticky, white substances called semen. And here, gentlemen, is how things get started." She said and went back to get a sample from the dried secretion.

"Way to go, Bulma!" Goku cheered. She then stopped what she was doing and stared back at the two.

"Hey, from the reports I read earlier about the other victims it seems that only Mina Ayazawa was sexually abused." She said and Vegeta shook his head and leaned back towards the chilly table.

"Yes, it seems that the suspect couldn't control his urges this time," he said and Bulma went to the table Vegeta was leaning on. She started inspecting the sample of the dried semen.

"I need to test this thoroughly; it might lead us to our suspect." She muttered and put the sample on the test tube. "Hey, Goku, is Krillin good at DNA matching?"

"He's the best in town for that." Goku said rather proudly for his friend.

"Good, can you check if he's back? I need him to help me in DNA sequencing and I need that coffee, pronto." She said and Goku saluted before exiting the room. Silence descended on the room.

It suddenly occurred to her that Vegeta haven't moved an inch and they were approximately close enough to touch. A shiver went up on her spine and her breath suddenly labored.

"Alone at last, doctor." He whispered softly in her ear. Her first instinct was to shove away from him but her feet seem to be paralyzed by the sudden closeness of the man she hated for years. She did not know why she suddenly felt fear and excitement towards this man. She can understand the fear since all throughout high school she's been scared of him. But excitement? That's another thing. "How have you been, Bulma?" He said huskily but she noted the sarcasm and that made Bulma snapped and moved away from him.

"As you can see, I'm doing great! Why? You're going to ruin it too?" She growled earning a chuckle from the inspector.

"You may change a lot on the outside but not on the inside." He said and stepped forward. On instinct, the doctor took a step backward earning a smirk from the detective. "Yep, you didn't change a bit." He said and started walking towards her. She started backing up and gasped when she felt the cold wall on her back. "Trapped, are we?"

"Back off!" She hissed menacingly. He lowered his head on her ear.

"You pissed me off, doctor, twice today." He whispered and licked her ear. Bulma didn't know whether to be turned on or to be disgusted by that act. She chose the latter and pushed him away. The inspector didn't budge.

She tried to hit him with force but he grabbed both her wrist and slammed it above her head. Now she was trapped.

"Don't push your luck, doctor." He said; his hot breath fanning her face.

"Ew, guys! Don't make out in front of the corpse!" The two startled beings jumped away from each other and stared at the disgusted Goku and the flabbergasted Krillin. They didn't even notice Goku enter.

"Shut up, Kakkarot!" Vegeta barked when Goku started laughing. He crossed his arms and glared at Krillin.

"Uhh, Vegeta, the chief wanted to talk to you." Krillin said not looking at the two. Without further ado, Vegeta stormed out of the room.

"What was that, Bulma? I knew that you guys knew each other way, way back but I didn't know you guys are into something." Goku said with a teasing grin which annoyed Bulma.

"We don't!" She said and with that she turned back to Krillin as he handed her coffee, "I will run a test on the dried secretion on the corpse's body, can you see if it matches anyone?"

"Sure, that's where I'm good at!" Krillin said confidently which made Bulma smiled.

"So I've been told." She said and she ushered him to the desk. She brought out the two transparent bags that she recovered from the crime scene. "I recovered this on the wall eight inches away from where the body was tossed. It might come in handy." She said and Krillin grinned at her.

* * *

"This better be damn good, Roshi." Vegeta said in annoyed tone before plopping down the chair in front of Roshi.

"It is, Vegeta. I'm assigning you full time on the murder case." He said as he adjusted his glasses. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the old geezer.

"Isn't that what we're all doing?" He grumbled.

"Let me rephrase that; I'm assigning you to take over this case, Vegeta. You and your man with the help of our new doctor" He said. Vegeta's eyes widened a bit.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asked his full attention back to the geezer.

"The head chief assigned us to an undercover mission and he personally requested me on this. The murder case we have right now is very big and might get our department back on top. I want you all to stay focus on that. I know you and your man can pull this off." The geezer said which earned an annoyed sigh from the Inspector.

"Of course I can." He said and the two fell into a silence before he added, "So the others will accompany you on your case?"

"No, I'll only take Tien and Piccolo with me. Krillin and Yamcha will accompany you with your case and at the same will take over the office temporarily while we're gone. By the way, I also want to tell you that after my undercover mission, Bardock will come back and take over my position."

Vegeta's eyes widened a bit at the mention of his father's friend and also the father of his other men.

"Bardock? I thought he resigned?" Don't get him wrong, he liked Bardock and he was thrilled that his father's friend will come back.

"Temporarily," He corrected. "I'm old, Vegeta. I may not look like it," at that Vegeta rolled his eyes. "But I need to settle down and prepare myself for death."

"Well then best of luck on your undercover mission. Right now, there's a killer lurking somewhere in the city waiting for his next victim."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I just wanted to say sorry for those who were disappointed on the last chapter. I re-read it too and even I was disappointed. I didn't get the chance to recheck it. You could say that I got too excited to post that chapter. I recheck this chapter now and I hope you liked it. I might disappoint you again tho, I don't have a beta-reader so please just bear with me.

I just re-watched the special episode of Bardock and just decided that he's perfect in Roshi's position. Don't get me wrong, Roshi's a very strong warrior but I have to admit that Bardock's way cooler. I haven't thought of him when I was thinking of a character in the position of Chief Inspector. Oh I wanted to add Turles too but since he looks almost identical to Bardock and Goku, I've decided to make him a family. Though, can you guys help me in deciding whether he'll be a twin brother of Goku or a twin brother of Bardock. Please review all your thoughts, suggestions and flames on this chapter. It really inspires me a lot with all your reviews.

**Responses:**

**Guest (the one who spoke about abandoning the story): **And I'm very glad that you liked it! What do you think about this chapter and the previous chapter? Keep in touch! Xx

**Foxyrules: **I want to thank you for your suggestions! It really helped! And I couldn't find anyone who would like to be my beta reader. Still I'll try my hardest to make this story a little more decent! Xx

**Poodie: **#NeverStopWriting lol I liked that! Thanks for the encouragement! You are awesome. Xx

**Elianni: **Hoho, glad that my sense of humor is improving! Xx


	5. Chapter 4: Onyx taking over

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. They belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

**Chapter Four:Onyx Taking Over**

"This is Onyx-07-32-Vegeta; I need you back at the office." Vegeta said over the phone as he surveyed the almost empty office, if not for the scarred-face man who was busy typing on the computer. As soon as Vegeta was dismissed, Roshi and his two comrades left immediately.

"Raggedy-07-37-Raditz here; roger that, we'll be there in ten minutes," replied the gruff voice from the phone. Vegeta shut his phone and went back to the autopsy room to find Goku peering over Bulma and Krillin's shoulders.

"Tell me you've got a lead." He said and the three turned around with triumphant smiles.

"We have," Bulma said and began reading the file but stopped when Vegeta raised his hand.

"Save it for later, let's wait for my men." He said and Bulma nodded in understanding; the doctor went back to her desk and started writing something down.

Approximately, ten minutes have passed when four men entered the office. Once everyone was present, Vegeta ordered them to sit down.

"Hi guys! Welcome back!" Goku greeted when he left the autopsy room with Bulma and Krillin on tow.

"Now that we're all here, I just want to inform you that Roshi made me in-charge of this case. So I expect full cooperation and focus! If I see any of you stray from work, you'd wish you never did." He said menacingly at the group. All of them nodded at their new superior but it seems that some were just not listening.

"Who's the girl? A chick of yours, Kakkarot?" A baldheaded, burly man said with a snicker which earned a whoop from a long-haired man and another that was very identical to Goku but seems to be a little sinister. Vegeta's eyebrow twitched.

"Nice catch, brother!" The long-haired man said maliciously which earned a furious glare and blush from Bulma. Again, Vegeta's eyebrow twitched.

"Blue hair, Kakarot? I always thought you would go for the brunette type," Said the man that looks a lot like Goku. Bulma suddenly felt her cheeks reddening at the sudden attention. But the way those men stares at her make the woman's blood boil for unknown reason.

"Quiet, you lot!" Vegeta yelled angrily at them which shut them up. He glared at the three men furiously before pointing a finger at the startled, blushing blue-haired maiden.

"This woman is the new Chief Medical Examiner of our department! If any of you decided to hit or even lay a finger on her, I'll purposely cut your balls and feed it to Kakarot!" He said furiously earning a disgusting yelp from Kakarot but that was not why the others in the room stared at him in shock. It was too late when he realized what he just said and he turned back to the blue-haired beauty who was now blushing furiously from embarrassment instead of rage that was evident a while ago. Silence descended upon the men and the woman. Vegeta didn't know what to say. He rarely slipped and was always careful with his words but the thought of his men hitting on Bulma just sent his rage on the edge. It was so unlike him and he mentally kicked himself. .

Bulma, getting agitated with the awkward silence, cleared her throat. "O-Okay, l-let's just pretend he didn't say anything. Anyways, I'm Bulma Briefs, heiress of the Capsule Corp. and the new chief medical examiner of this department." She was greeted by silence and wary glances. Goku, being oblivious to the rising tension, rubbed the back of his head before pointing to the one that looks a lot like him.

"Bulma, this is Turles, he is my twin brother," He said and leaned over to whisper on Bulma's ear. "He keeps saying that he's the older one." Unfortunately, the Kakarot-look-a-like heard what his twin have said and glared.

"Well, I am older than you!" He said and frowned when the doctor started to smile.

"Yeah, for three minutes! Does that even counts?" Goku asked Bulma but the doctor only shrugged. "'Kay, that long-haired dude sitting over there, that's Radditz, our older brother." He said and the said guy gave Kakarot a nasty grin.

"Got a problem with my hair, Kakarot?" Goku shrugged and chuckled which also earned a chuckle from the doctor.

"As long as it does not get in my food, I'm cool with it." He said and before Radditz could protest, Goku pointed at the bald-headed freak eating what seems to be like a day-old sandwich. "That over there is Nappa."

"Hi, I'm Nappa." Said the older guy (**A/N**: Imagine Nappa's voice in TFS!)

"Hey, guys, it was nice meeting you all but I guess this is not the time for us to get to know each other more." She said politely and the others nodded in agreement before turning to their suddenly quiet leader. Knowing that the man was still contemplating what happened, Bulma turned and opened her folder.

"With thoroughly examination on the girl's body, we found dried excess between her thighs but confusingly, no vaginal bruises." She said and stared at the man who stared back at her blankly; Bulma sighed inwardly and explained,"It means she was a willing sexual participant before she was killed. That leads us with the theory that the victim knew her killer." She got a few 'Oh's and 'Ah's in the room before continuing. "With Krillin's help here, we found match."

A loud cheer erupted from the group but was silenced once again when the doctor started talking.

"The DNA matched to Jake Lucas. Twenty-seven years of age." She said and showed them a picture of a man in his mid-twenties with dirty-blonde hair and dark stubbles around his chin.

"He was a phenomenal race car driver. On his last tournament, he was eliminated when he was accused of sabotaging the other contestant. He quit his career after that and was never seen again." Krillin said. He then turned to Vegeta for further order and the detective finally snapped out of his musing and turned to Raditz.

"Raditz, go get a warrant." Vegeta finally ordered and turned to Nappa. "When Raditz gets the warrant, accompany him in arresting Lucas for interrogation."

"Well that was easy," Goku said and let out a chuckle. "Problem solved!"

"Not unless Lucas was captured." Vegeta muttered then with a louder tone he added, "You'll lead the interrogation, Kakarot." the said officer nodded and went to prepare the interrogation room. Vegeta turned back to the doctor who was quietly thinking of something. "What is it?"

"The fingerprints on the foil used to wrap on the body did not match Jake Lucas'" She said earning a wary glances from the other detectives.

"You mean we have two suspects?" Nappa asked and Bulma shrugged.

"I guess. Krillin's working on the match." The said man nodded.

"It might take two days to find the match. The fingerprints weren't very clear." Krillin said and scratched the back of his head. A soft pat on the shoulder made him look up.

"I'll help you," The blue-haired beauty said and smiled dazzlingly to which Krillin responded with a blush and a nod.

* * *

"You're aware why we called you here, Mr. Lucas," Goku said at the man in front of him as he leaned back on his chair. "You killed Mina Ayazawa."

"I didn't kill Mina." The man named Lucas hissed while glaring at the officer in front of him.

Goku rolled his eyes and slammed the folder in front of the guy. "There was semen between Mina's thighs and it matches to your DNA. Now tell me that you're not the one who killed Mina."

Jake leaned forward with a scathing glare. "I didn't kill her. We had an affair, yes but I didn't kill her." Goku was silent for a moment before a grin crept up on his face

"You've got to come up with a good alibi, Lucas." He said and leaned forward earning a roll of eyes from the blond.

"Look, officer, Mina and I were dating for months now…"

"Ho ho, dating a younger lady, I see." Lucas ignored the Goku's suspicious eyes and continued.

"I loved her and I would never kill her. Our relationship was a secret because we knew her mother wouldn't approve of us." He said and crossed his arms on his chest. "I figured your sources aren't that good. I drove Mina to her school that morning before she went missing; things went a little out of control and to make the story short, Mina ended up missing her first subject and getting late on her second subject that morning."

Goku showed no emotion but inside he was surprised by the revelation. He narrowed his eyes on the man. "When and where did you meet Mina?"

Lucas sighed but nonetheless answered, "I met her at our last tournament. She was with her friends. We bumped into each other after I was eliminated. Look, her friend Jen knew about us. You can ask her if you want!" Silence descended upon the two as Goku searched his face.

"So you didn't kill Mina Ayazawa?"

"No!" Lucas almost shouted in frustration.

"Do you know someone with hatred towards Mina?" The man stopped at the sudden question and scowled at his interrogator.

"Hatred towards Mina?" He muttered and seems to be thinking, "No, I couldn't think of anyone harboring hatred towards my girl. She is-was a sweet girl." He said and as if tired, he sighed and wiped his palm on his face as if trying to wake up from a nightmare. Goku stared sympathetically at the man but he's just doing his job. He patted the man's shoulder in reassurance and stood up.

"You're still under arrest." Goku said. Lucas stood up too in surprise.

"What? Why?"

"For having an affair with a minor," and with that, Goku walked out of the interrogation room.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yaaaay! Turles is Goku's twin brother! Sorry for those who voted for Bardock's twin/brother! Peace out! Tell me what you think on this chapter!

**Call Names:**

**Onyx-07-32-Vegeta: **onyx came from the color of Vegeta's eyes. 07-32 is actually the date of birth of Vegeta which is Age 732.

**Raggedy-07-37-Raditz: **Raggedy is an alternate name of Raditz called 'Raggedy Raditz'. 07-37 is the actual the date of birth of Raditz which is Age 737.


	6. Chapter 5: Another Attack!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. They belong to their rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Another Attack!**

It was early in the morning when Goku reported back to Vegeta about the confirmed revelation of Jake Lucas. The moment he said his reports to Vegeta, the latter became unapproachable. He sat on his desk as he stared at his furious commanding office.

"We've got no lead!" He yelled and slammed his fist on his desk. The others were silent, not daring to look up at their lead. "How the hell can a person kill without leaving any trace?!"

"Relax, Vegeta, I'm sure we can come up with something. Krillin's still working on the fingerprints and he'll be done in about an hour with a result." Bulma said and Vegeta turned his glare towards her.

"Relax? How can I relax when there's a killer running on the streets probably searching for his next victim!"

Bulma couldn't help but feel a little bit pity on the guy. He was stressed, alright and so are they and right now, all they have to do is wait for the result that Krillin has.

"Look, we're not getting anywhere if you just sit there and glare at every being in the room" She said gently as if trying to give comfort to the detective. "We'll find him. We just have to dig deeper." She said and put a hand on the detective's shoulder. On the contact, Vegeta's tensed muscle relaxed and sighed deeply. He stared back at the woman's cerulean eyes and the latter stared back with a determined expression that sent shivers on his spines. He had to admire this woman's stubbornness and determination. He couldn't help but give the woman a smirk.

They were all startled by the sudden slam of the door wide open. Yamcha stood there for a second, out of breath.

"There… was another… murder!" He said as he inhaled more air in his burning lungs. Goku and Vegeta stood up and so did the doctor.

"Let's go," He said and the rest of his group stood up as well and journeyed outside.

The ride towards the crime scene took almost four minutes. People were already starting a crowd and the only thing that was keeping them in line was the police in patrol. The moment the car stopped, Bulma ran straight to the crime scene with her suit case and started looking for the body.

An officer saluted to Vegeta to which the latter replied with a curt nod. "Detective, the body was found 5:32 in the morning by an old lady. She said she saw an arm visible from where she was standing and immediately called the police." Again, Vegeta nodded and dismissed the officer. He then turned towards the crime scene and to the crowd who wanted to see what was happening. His eyes fell on the twin brother of Kakarot who was busy talking to a street beggar. It looks like Turles was having a difficult time keeping his patience intact and decided to walk over them.

"What seems to be the problem here, Turles?" Vegeta asked and he could see from the corner of his eyes that Turles sighed in relief.

"This man here said he was sleeping on the opposite side of the road in front of this alleyway when the murder was committed." Turles said and pointed at the opposite end of the alley. Judging to where he was standing that if the beggar was sleeping on that side, he could see everyone that enters this alley. "I asked him if he saw or heard anything suspicious and said he did but he never specified what." Turles said and glared furiously at the beggar. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the greasy man before crouching down in eye level and pulled a wad of cash in his pocket.

"Speaking wouldn't be as hard as you thought it would right now," He said as he handed the cash to the beggar who greedily eyed it and pocketed it as soon as his hands touched it.

"You're right, sir. I can talk freely now." The beggar said with sarcasm. It took all Vegeta's power not to shoot this beggar down.

"Then talk; what do you know?" He asked and glared at the man.

"It was around past midnight when I saw a man walked to that alleyway. I figured he couldn't see me since he didn't bother to turn around. He was carrying a garbage bag so I thought he was just someone who lives nearby and was just throwing his trash."

"Did you see his face?" He asked but the beggar shook his head. Disappointment crossed Vegeta's hopeful face but masked it expertly.

"I'm afraid I did not. His face was secluded by a hoodie and it was very dark. Though, if I'm not mistaken, he's very tall; around 6' feet almost 7' at the most."

"What was he wearing?"

"A black hoodie and jeans."

"How are you sure that it was the suspect?"

"Officer, no one throws their trash that takes almost two hours." He said and Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't investigate once the suspect was out of sight?" He demanded earning a cough from the beggar.

"Officer, I did go there to investigate and saw the chopped body." He said and Vegeta glared hard.

"Then why didn't you report it to us?" He said menacingly earning a gulped from the beggar but then stood his ground.

"If I came to you and said that I saw a chopped body will you believe me, an old, probably crazy, beggar? No, detective. I know you won't. I waited until another person saw the body." He said and walked away while shaking his head leaving the glaring detectives. Vegeta couldn't help but agree. He wouldn't believe it even for a second. He glanced at Turles then back at the crowd who were getting closer to the crime scene.

"Turles, tell the police to not let any civilian ten feet near from the crime scene." He ordered and went over to Bulma who was already crouching on the ground. He frowns and mentally groans at the sight of her creamy legs. 'A dress! She decided to wear a dress today of all days!' He thought angrily and snapped his eyes away when she adjusted her position getting everyone in Vegeta's position to get a good view of her black thongs. It was a good thing that only Vegeta could see it. He saw Goku running to him and decided to move over so the idiot wouldn't see a thing. He almost halted his steps and thought for moment why he cares if anyone sees the woman's underwear. 'She's at work, that's why! She'll get my men distracted! Such an enigma!' He thought angrily.

When he entered the crime scene with Goku, the woman stood up suddenly and stared at them with a grim expression that Vegeta was almost afraid to ask what she knew. Almost.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked and Bulma sighed as shivers ran down her spine.

"Did you find the body, Bulma?" Goku asked with a cheery face.

"Sort of. You wouldn't want to see this, though" She muttered and cast a glance on her shoulder. Vegeta gave her a raised eyebrow at her statement as if saying 'Try-me'. "It was a girl with a red hair alright but I've only recovered an arm, both legs and the head. She was dead five hours ago according to the temperature of the body." She said and a gasped was heard in the crowd. The three turned their heads at the sound of wailing.

"Is that my daughter?! Oh my god!" The mother cried in agony as she tried to walk over the body.

"I found out that the girl lives three blocks away from here." Goku said with the same grim expression Bulma was wearing. "One of the neighbors recognized her immediately and contacted her mother."

"Goku, don't let her get near the body. Try to get information with the mother," Vegeta ordered and Goku nodded before walking to stop the woman. "Where's the… body parts?"

Bulma motioned for him to follow and for the first time, Vegeta was glad he didn't eat breakfast. The sight was awful and sent his blood boiling. He saw Turles taking picture at every piece of body parts.

Bulma handed him a pair of gloves. "There still might be the other parts, help me find them." She said and went back to the part she had recovered.

Vegeta motioned for Nappa and Raditz to help him and the three of them started opening trash bins and bags.

"Force trauma in the head," She said as she inspected the wound tract on the parietal side of the corpse. "From the size and shape of the wound, I bet the murder weapon would be something spherical, oh wait I've got something." With here tweezers, she retracted something brown, "Oh, what do we have here? It's a wood."

"Like this?" Nappa said and smirked as he showed a bat. At the end of the bat was a smear of blood.

"Nice," Bulma said with a grin as he watched Nappa inspect the bat.

"Oh, a print." He said and grabbed his cell. He took a picture of it and a few seconds later, he dialed, "Hey, baldy, I sent a print to you. See if it matches with the print you're testing."

"Stop treating him that way," Bulma reprimanded earning a grunt from the older detective. She grabbed a spray bottle from her briefcase which contains luminol. The luminol is used in tracing blood for it reacts with iron in the hemoglobin. She started spraying on the ground near the body. She grabbed her UV lights and switched it on.

"Blood pool. Huh, is it possible that the suspect killed the victim here?" Nappa commented as Bulma crouched down to get a sample on the blood.

"It seems like it." Turles said while taking pictures. "But why here? I mean isn't he aware that someone might spot him here?"

"The suspect," Vegeta started as he crossed his arms, "thought the victim was dead." He said and the others stared at him with wide eyes in realization. "So when he dumped the body and somehow found out that the victim was still alive, he couldn't take the risk." He said motioning his hands. "So he grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be the baseball bat, and killed her." He said as he stared at the murder weapon. "And because he started to get paranoid, he chopped the body here."

"You're right," Goku said as he straightened from inspecting the wall. "Blood spatters from this wall."

"Why did he leave the murder weapon if he doesn't want to take the risk of being caught?" Raditz asked.

"Maybe our killer was getting sloppy? Ha." Turles suggested earning a high five from his older brother.

"He forgot about it," Vegeta said and motioned to his self, "I'll be the suspect." He said and the others nodded. "I dump the trash bag here with my victim inside. I was about to leave when the bag move indicating my victim was still alive. I went to check it myself and panicked when my victim has a pulse, I grabbed the nearest object and hit her in the head multiple times and to reassure myself, I chopped the body."

"Wait, to – to chop a body, you'll need a butcher knife..." Bulma said with a scowl. Then crouch back to the bag which earned perverted grins from Nappa, Turles and Raditz. Vegeta growled making the three froze and diverts their gaze back to their work. "…or even a blunt knife would do if it was given much force."

"He did found a knife." He said and grinned when the others raised an eyebrow.

"And you know that, how?" Turles asked and Vegeta's grinned wider as he pulled out a green trash bag. He dumped all the contents and found several kitchen supplies and kitchen knives earning an 'ohs' and 'ahs' from the background.

"There was a restaurant nearby. Raditz, confirm if these was theirs after locating all the parts." Vegeta ordered then gaze back to the bat. "… and find the owner of that bat, will you?"

"Certainly." Raditz said and started taking notes.

"Chopping a body can spatter a large volume of blood." Bulma said and pointed to the ground. "The blood pool is found, blood spatter on the wall from the force trauma in the head is found and another blood spatters…"

"That should be on the suspect," Vegeta filled in and pointed at Goku. "Kakarot, see if you can find any cameras on the street," Goku nodded and sprinted away. Vegeta ordered the others to looks for more body parts.

"Oh good lord, found the other arm!" Raditz said with a disgusted look. Bulma couldn't help but smirk at the burly man's disgusted face.

"Put it in the bag, Raditz." Vegeta ordered as he pulled what seems to be the upper part of the corpse.

"Hey wait, this one is missing a finger!" Raditz said as he inspected the fingers. "Such a shame, she has nice nails." He said before stacking it inside the bag.

"That's about it." Vegeta said as he walked over to Bulma who was searching the ground with a magnifying glass. Besides her, Turles was taking a picture of the crime scene. Vegeta eyed suspiciously the Kakarot-look-alike who gulped and inched away from the doctor whose black thongs are clearly visible to everyone, much to the detective's dismay.

And before he could stop his actions, he shrugged his black coat and dropped it over to Bulma's back much to the doctor's surprise. Her gaze went up to the detective who was now looking at the blood spatter on the wall. She could already feel the heat forming on her cheeks as she eyed the big coat; it was too big for her despite Vegeta's height and the only thing visible from her is her ankles.

She couldn't help but smile at the familiar scent of it.

"Hey look here!" Nappa shouted making the others snapped their head to his direction. He pointing at something on the ground and when Vegeta took a look, he found a footprint of blood. Turles immediately took a picture of the print with his phone.

"Good job, Nappa!" Bulma said excitedly and started getting samples of the prints. "I could identify the size of the suspect's foot and what kind of shoes he's wearing!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope you enjoyed this one. I do apologize for the gruesome murder. Please review your thoughts, suggestions and flames. I'll gladly accept it with open arms! Xx


	7. Chapter 6: Familiar

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. They belong to their rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Familiar**

"Chi, I'm kind of busy right now!" Bulma hissed at her phone. She was analyzing the wound tracks on each body parts when her best friend since high school called demanding her presence at once. "We've just recovered a dismembered body this morning and I can't just abandon this." She said; pointing to her work as if Chichi will see it.

"Oh come on, Bulma! Ever since you started that job of yours, you rarely talk to me!" Chichi whined and again Bulma sighed exasperatedly earning a chuckle from Krillin who was using the computer with Raditz behind him.

"Chichi, don't exaggerate. I just started my job two days ago! I need to focus on this case!" She almost yelled as she started poking the recovered arm with a missing finger with her scalpel. She pinned the phone between her shoulder and her ear as she inspected the hand.

"I just want to get a coffee! Come on, Bulma! You'll only spend an hour with me. Is that so big to ask now?" Chichi said with a feigned hurt on her tone that made Bulma a little bit guilty. Yes, she could spare an hour for her best friend but knowing that there were no leads on this case made her want to work overtime. But then again, Chichi was more stubborn than she was. And so, with a defeated sigh, she agreed.

"But only for an hour, got that?" Bulma said sternly and she heard her friend squeal from the other line.

"Great! I'll see you at the café two blocks away from your workplace in a few minutes! See you, Blue!" She said and with that she hung up. Bulma shook her head and pocketed her phone. She turned to find Krillin and Raditz staring at her with eyebrow raise. "What? She's persistent."

"Well, you should ask Vegeta for permission first before you head down." Krillin said and scratched the back of his head when he saw Bulma's glare.

"And why would I need his permission?! I have the right to take a break! It was written in my contract! And besides, ever since I started working here, I rarely got any breaks!" She said haughtily and crossed her arms.

"Still, he's your superior." Raditz pointed out as he continued to watch Krillin's work on the computer. "You should know by now that he doesn't like anyone slacking off. It's best if you do get his permission before he accused you of slacking off."

Bulma sighed and frowns at the burly man. He does have a point. As much as she hates it, Vegeta's now their assigned leader.

She grabbed the arm and put it inside the fridge before sanitizing her hands and walking out of the room to find her 'superior'.

She found him reading and signing files at the same time. He was wearing a reading glasses that made Bulma stopped and stare for a second at how professional and handsome he look. 'Wow, he didn't even heard me go in,' Bulma thought as she studied his profile.

He was so focus on what he's doing that Bulma started having second thoughts on disturbing him. But then, the image of Chichi's angry face gave her courage to march over the dark-haired detective who quickly looked up with a startled frown. The blue maiden couldn't help but smirked and the latter replied with a growl and continued his work.

"I'm going to take a break." She said and frowned when he did not reply thus keep on reading and signing. "Hey, did you hear what I've said?"

"Crystal, woman. Now stop pestering me." He spat earning a grumble from the cerulean lady. Bulma slammed her hands on his table so hard that she knocked over his pencil holder. "By gods, woman! What the fuck is your problem?!"

"I said I'm going to take a break! Will you allow it?" She growled and the man in front of her just gave her a smirk.

"Asking for permission now, woman? I thought you're the kind of girl that doesn't need permission to get what she wanted." He said and Bulma blushed from his comment. He's right. Now why does she need to get his attention anyway? "If that's the reason why you're bothering me, then go. You have my permission. Just be sure to be back in an hour to finish your job. I need your reports as soon as possible. I don't have time for your foolishness." The man said coldly and then stared back at the blue-haired woman. Once her eyes met his, she momentarily forgot to breathe at the sight of it. She also suddenly felt an all too familiar flutter in her stomach at the way he was looking at her. It felt just like…

…"_Okay, class, before I collect you papers, let me introduce to you your new classmate. Come in, young lad and tell us about yourself." The teacher said catching the attention of the many. Bulma looked up from her paper when the door slammed open._

_The first thing she saw was black. It's black, just like the closet in her bedroom that she despises so much; black, the color she hated. The second thing she saw was his eyes, dark just like the sky outside ready for the storm. A slow shiver ran down her spine at how rough this kid looks. There's only one thing that comes to Bulma's mind at the sight of the boy. Dangerous. _

_His scathing glare roves inside the classroom and to her surprise it landed on her. He raised an eyebrow to that and Bulma couldn't help the sudden flutter of her chest at the sight of his eyes. She didn't know if it was fear that she was feeling or excitement at the sudden attention. She chooses the first one._

"_Vegeta," He said not taking his eyes on hers earning a murmur from the crowd. 'Vegeta?' Bulma thought. 'Is that his name? Well that's a nice way of telling it to the class,' she thought again and chuckled a bit but then stopped when she saw his glare. It was fear that she felt, alright. _

"_What are you laughing at, girl?" He growled that made the class fall in silence. Everyone's gaze turned to Bulma and the blue-haired blushed at the sudden attention. She diverted her gaze to her desk as she tried to ignore the stare she was receiving. Don't get her wrong, the stares were not from a bad way. She just doesn't like to be stared at except when it's from admiration. She's a beautiful and brilliant girl. Nobody can compare to her, she guarantee that. But being stared at not because of admiration causes her to panic. One thing she hates the most other than black was getting rejected._

_She then realized that the boy was waiting for her reply. She felt like crying and she felt her hands started shaking. She bowed her head and shook her head indicating her answer to the boy's question._

_Satisfied, he turned to the teacher with a glare. "Where's my seat?"_

_The teacher gulped and smiled at the boy, oblivious of what had just happened, but his fear towards the boy was clear as the day. "Y-You may take a seat next to Miss Briefs," He said and pointed a finger towards her. Bulma shifted on her seat and tried to ignore the fact that as the boy made his way next to her, he never took his glare off and was directed towards hers. 'Whatever did I do to him?' She whimpered mentally and tried to focus back on the teacher ignoring the tightening of her chest and the direct glare from the boy. This is the reason why hates black. She despises it so much._

"Hell, woman, stop staring at me and get going!" Vegeta yelled that made Bulma snapped out of her trance. She suddenly felt breathless and she could feel the same tightening of her chest at the memory. It's been six years since she saw that look. It felt so familiar that she could feel the hot tears brimming on her eyes. And before the detective could say anything, she ran to her desk, grabbing her purse and running out of the room.

Vegeta stood still as he watched the woman run out of the room with the same expression he saw six years ago. It left him feeling nostalgic at the sight of the blue-haired beauty's crumpled face. He sighed and sat back down on his chair trying to ignore the tightening of his chest.

"This is shitty and she is an enigma." He muttered and returned back to work.

* * *

"Bulma, over here!" A familiar voice screamed over the crowd. Bulma grinned at the sight of her raven-haired friend forgetting about the incident awhile ago with a certain detective. She started running to her friend and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"God, Chi! It's been three weeks since I last saw you!" Bulma said and the two ladies sat down on the table next to the window of the café. A waiter came to take their orders before Chichi turned back to her friend.

"Ye, I know. How's work?" Chichi asked. The grin from Bulma's face vanished into a frown. Chichi suddenly caught up and propped up an elbow. "Okay, spill. What is it?"

Bulma sighed and ran her fingers on her phone. She thought of lying but one look from Chichi's face made her drop idea. It freaks her out how Chichi can see right through her lies easily and without breaking a sweat. "Vegeta…" She murmured and Chichi gasped.

"What? Is he in jail? Is that why you said you're busy? You're trying to get him to jail, right? Well serves him right after what he has done to you!" Chichi said with a slam of her fist on the table earning a flinch from the blue-haired woman. She couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the sight of her friend's face.

"No, Chi, it's not that. It's quite the opposite, actually." She said and stopped when thewaiter dropped their orders. Bulma started to play with her coffee and gaze outside with a distant expression.

"Opposite? What do you mean?" Chichi prompted obviously getting tired of Bulma's pausing effect. Bulma chuckled at that and stared back at her.

"I'm working with him," Bulma said softly. "I'm their new chief medical examiner. Well, I didn't know that I'd be working with him. All I know was that I'll be working under Roshi's department."

Chichi leaned back on her chair. "Wow, who would have thought that he would be a detective. Now that's new." She said and then laughed. Bulma forced a smile at her and Chichi stopped. "What's wrong? Come on, don't tell me you're still not over him?" That earned a glare from the cerulean.

"I was never in to him in the first place, Chi!" She defended but Chichi only grinned.

"Yeah, right. Even a blind man can see your fondness for that boy back in the days." Chichi pointed out and Bulma pouted.

"Okay, whose side are you on?"

"On you! I'm just pointing out facts." Chichi said. Bulma sighed and took a sip form her coffee.

"Come on, Chi. I didn't give up an hour of my work just to talk about the past." She said and Chichi suddenly felt guilty.

"Yeah, sorry. You know what? Let's forget about it. Tell me, how's your parents." Chichi said earning a grateful smile from her old friend.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Finally, a peek from Vegeta and Bulma's past! So what do you guys think, so far? Not much about the case but someone requested for Chichi and I think it's a good idea to give her a break in the story. But don't worry. The next chapter would be all about the case.


	8. Chapter 7: Cause and Effect

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. They belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Cause and Effect**

"When was the last time you saw your daughter, Mrs. Gibbs?" Goku said as he watched the woman sobbing her eyes out. Calming a woman was not in his job description. He can deal with the world's number one serial killer than this. That's probably the reason why he's still single. Well, you can't find a decent girl especially if your job is 100% dangerous.

Though, no one could blame him for getting sloppy and irritated at the moment, he was just assigned on the graveyard shift and getting the tapes from the cameras on the street was not an easy job. There were three sec of the streets and each sec has 12 cameras and he needs to watch them nonstop and now this. He should have been eating right now or shooting practice with his twins. It's not the first time he was assigned in grave shifts but most of the time; he doesn't like it.

"Five days ago, officer. She said she's going to meet up with her friends." The woman said and hiccupped. Goku scribbled his pen on his notepad and looked back at the woman.

"Did you report to the police when she went missing?"

"Yes, I did. When she was missing for a day, I called her friends hoping they would know where she was. But not one of them saw her and that's when I called the police… They've been searching for her, posting her pictures everywhere but none of them could find her until…" She said and stopped; sobbing in front of the officer and somehow, Goku felt a little pity at the woman.

"Okay, calm down, ma'am. Do you know the names of the people she was going to meet before she went missing?" Goku asked as he watched the woman's lips quivered a little but nonetheless nodded.

"It was her circle of friends from her school. I'll give you their names and addresses." The woman said and Goku gave his notepad and pen to her. Upon receiving it, the woman started writing down names. After she gave back his notepad, Goku brought up his suitcase and opened it.

"Ma'am, I would like to take your DNA." Goku said calmly as he prepared the swab. Mrs. Gibbs scowled at him.

"Excuse me but I did not kill my daughter!" She said with disbelief and anger in her tone. Goku scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"Ma'am, this is standard procedure. I would appreciate it if you cooperate nicely." Goku said and offered the swab near the mouth of her.

She was glaring at him. "I would not kill my only family, officer. But to prove my innocence I will cooperate." She said and opened her mouth. Goku put the swab at the side of her mouth to gather saliva before retracting it back and putting it back to his briefcase.

"Ma'am, I believe you did not kill her but you also have to understand that I'm only doing my job here." And with that, he left the poor woman.

* * *

"Lucy Starks, Fray Evans and Tracy Tyler, you three were the last person with Kayla Gibbs before she went missing?" Goku asked and the three frightful girls nodded. Goku opened his folder and grabbed a picture of Kayla's head from the crime scene and showed it to the girl.

"Let me get your confirmations. Is this Kayla?" The one with blonde hair squeak at the picture while the black-haired one covered her eyes.

"How awful! Yes, that is – was Kayla!" The brunette one said as tears welled up in her eyes. Goku started panicking when the three girls started to cry.

"Okay, okay calm down, girls." He said and tried to console the wailing girls. 'Women really are not my thing,' Goku thought and thought of calling Bulma or Krillin but decided against it. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"W-We parted at the train station." The brunette said as she pat the blonde's back. "Lucy and I were neighbors so we went home together. We live at the northern part of the city. Fray lives in the west part of the city and Kayla lives the southern part of the city." She said and heaved a sigh.

"Did she mention any weird things to any of you?" He asked and the three girls looked at each other with a knowing look. Goku's eyebrow rose at their behavior.

"W-Well, she did mention getting weird emails from an anonymous." Lucy said and fiddled with her braid.

"Weird emails? Like what?" Goku asked.

"She… Well, she showed us one of the weird emails from the stranger and it contains about how her hair color were beautiful like the blood or something like that." Tracy said and hugged herself. "D-Do you think it has something to do with her death? I mean, Kayla was such a sweet girl, I-I can't imagine someone doing this to her."

Goku was silent for a moment before eyeing the three girls. "So you don't know anyone having grudge or hatred to Ms. Gibbs?" The three shook their head in unison. Goku sighed and brought out his suitcase and told the girls that he would take their DNA sample which the three agreed to Goku's relief.

"If you girls happen to get into Kayla's emails, let us know. It would be a very big help."

* * *

"Weird emails, creepy stalker, red hair, what else do we have?" Bulma said as she sat in front of Vegeta, avoiding his eyes.

"Well, there's the murder weapon on Gibbs' case: the baseball bat." Nappa pointed out and glanced at Krillin who was busy with his laptop.

"The print on the foil is irretraceable. I'm working on the next print on AFIS right now." Krillin said without looking up.

"The girls I Interrogated today said that Kayla's been receiving weird emails from an anonymous before she disappeared." Goku said while munching his donut/s. "Her friends said that one email was all about how her hair color was as beautiful like blood."

"That's-That's creepy," Bulma said and shivered slightly.

"Anonymous sender? Turles, get a warrant for the girl's laptop." Vegeta ordered and Turles saluted before opening his own laptop. He turned to the doctor who was still avoiding his eyes which he didn't care. "Did you find anything?"

Suddenly, the doctor went from the girly-girl type to the business type as she opened her folder. "According to my examination on the vic your theory is right, the girl died with blunt force trauma in the head. I've seen small bruises on her wrist and another one on her waist meaning she was dragged forcibly somewhere." She said and turned to another page. "I ran a tox examination on her body and she was drug and alcohol free. Like the other victims, the whips on her back and the chain bruise on her neck were premortem. Huh, it seems that our killer is kinky with the whips and chains." The joke earned a rowdy laugh from the men and a glare from her superior.

"Vulgar woman! Keep your black thongs intact and start focusing on the case!" Vegeta yelled earning a scowl from the doctor.

"Ho-how did you know I was wearing black thongs?" Bulma sputtered earning another rowdy laugh and whistles from the men as they watched their superior blushed from his neck to the tip of his hair.

"I-It's just a lucky guess!" Vegeta defended and glared back at them, "Keep reading, woman!"

"Twenty two whips on Gibbs' back same with Ayazawa's back. Coincidence? I think not. If only I handled this case a little earlier." Bulma muttered the last part to her.

"And the footprint?" Vegeta asked; his eyes traveled to Krillin who raised his hand.

"The print's size is 42 and judging by the style, it's a very expensive brand." Krillin said and chuckled. "Killers got to go in style in his killing spree."

"Funny, but not quite, baldy." Vegeta said and glared at the photo. "Let's get back up, shall we? Eight victims were found on this month of April. The first body, Reiko Suzuki, was found on April first at exactly 2:34 pm wearing a white nightgown which mean she was heading to bed when she disappeared, twenty two whips on the back; was strangled with chain but not the cause of death. Family said she's been missing for two days before a trucker found her body on the side of the road. A bullet was found embedded on her side upward, going straight to the heart." Vegeta said and closed his eyes as if thinking of something. "The second victim was found three days after the Suzuki's murder. Ashley Morgan's body was found on the fourth day of April; she was working on a café then one night when the owner asked her to run errands but she never came back again only to find her body covered in maggots eight days later in trash bag near the subway."

"Eight days? How come nobody saw her body? I mean, the subway is a public area! There must be someone who smelled or have seen anything right?" Bulma asked and Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her.

"My theory is that the suspect dumped the body early in the morning where there were few people." Vegeta said and saw Bulma nodded in agreement in his theory. "The third victim was Saki Tanaka, a high school student, found near the sewer two days after we found Morgan's body. Just like the first and second victim, she too, was whipped twenty two times and was strangled but this time, strangling was the cause of her death. I should say she, among the eight victims, was the cleanest victim of our suspect judging by the way her death was." Vegeta chuckled at his own joke but rolled his eyes when no one, even his men, laughed with him. "Anyways, the fourth victim was Trina Gregs, found inside a park at the western part of the city. She was impaled by the statue of Mr. Satan, the one holding a sword forward, and was embedded directly on her chest. She was found four days after the third victim."

"How come nobody catches this bastard? I mean, there must be some interval regarding to when he kills his victim!" Bulma said and again Vegeta sighed and glared at the blue-haired maiden.

"Look, we could have caught him if we can! He never leaves a trace behind, woman! Get that to your thick skull!" Vegeta yelled making the woman, in fact, taken aback at the sudden raise of voice. She glared at him and looked away to glare at the wall. "So the fifth victim was Kira Senju, found in one of the public rest room of the city six days after the fourth victim. Her head was submerged inside the bowel when one of the cleaners saw her. The next victim was found three days later inside a motel, neck was cut, her name was Julie Loops. The seventh victim is Mina Ayazawa, found outside her school covered in foil. And the eight is our latest, Kayla Gibbs, found in an alleyway chopped to pieces. So, that's it," Vegeta said and eyed the room until his eyes fell down on the doctor who was in deep thoughts.

"Got any ideas, doc?" Vegeta asked and Bulma rolled her eyes at him. He didn't want to admit to anyone or even to himself but he knew that the doctor was a genius, if not, brilliant.

"Okay, eight victims, right?" He nodded and Bulma sighed, "Their gap is between three to eight days."

"Correct but mostly it was three." Vegeta said "What else do you think would give us a clue?"

"You know what, this case looks very familiar." Bulma said after a moment of silence. She grabbed one of the files and opened them.

"Familiar?" Vegeta asked as he watched her open another folder.

"These deaths," she said then clicked her tongue. "At first, I have my suspicions over the red hair but it seems kind of silly until you reviewed all the murders."

"And?" Raditz asked.

"I've read this before," She said and pointed at the pictures of the girls. "Red hair, the ways of killings and the location where all the bodies were found; it looks like the killer was doing the alchemy of the dead." She said.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** I just want to remind everyone that everything here is a work of fiction. My OOC's, description of my OOC's and some events portrayed in this fic are the product of my weird imagination. If by any chance, some names of my OOC's matches to anyone, it is pure coincidental and I apologize.


	9. Chapter 8: Alchemy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. They belong to their rightful owners. I also do not own Dante's Inferno's Nine Gates of Hell or Dante's Inferno itself.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Alchemy**

Deafening silence descended upon the room before she was met by burst of outrageous laughter and snorts from the group. The doctor's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. Only one person didn't laugh nor snort at her idea and that's the last person she expected; her superior. He was staring at her intensely as if considering her theory and somehow she was grateful for that.

"Alchemy of what?" Raditz choked while laughing. The doctor clenched her teeth as she glared at Raditz. She should have never told these men about her theory. As seconds go by, she suddenly feel stupid and cursed her self for even mentioning it.

A slam on the table silenced the men on the room. They all looked up at Vegeta who was glaring at the men who suddenly cowered behind their folders. "You guys have any "better" theory?" he demanded and it was met again by silence. "If you don't then I suggest you shut up and let the doctor speak up." He beckoned the doctor to continue. Bulma smiled at him gratefully before turning her attention back to the now silent men.

"Uh, this is just a theory. Well alchemy is an ancient chemistry with no scientific forms or explanation. Its main goal is to find the elixir that will prolong life. I've read this news article from when I was in America with my family about a man doing this type of alchemy. That type of alchemy was forbidden because of its needs of sacrifice." She said and tapped her chin as if recollecting the article. "From what I have read, the sacrifice consists of girls with red hair that have sinned."

"Sinned?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, this type of alchemy says that it can resurrect the dead. Nine lives in exchange for one." She said. There was an eerie silence from the group before it was broken by Raditz.

"Is it even possible to resurrect the dead with that method?" Raditz asked. "I mean, that's stuff is bullshit right?"

"As I've said, there are no scientific forms or explanation on this matter. What the suspect is doing clearly is not resurrecting, more like killing." She said as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"You said red hairs that have sinned but the victims don't have any criminal records." Turles said and scratched his chin. Bulma nodded and thought for a moment before coming up on an explanation.

"Well, maybe not literally sinned. I think when it said sinned, it was saying figuratively." She was met with blank stares from the guys. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Take me for example, my records are clean but figuratively speaking, I'm not. I bear deep grudges and hatred to someone and hatred is one of the sins."

Her explanation was met by 'ah's and 'oh's before Goku raised his hand as if asking for a question. Bulma nodded at him. "Who do you bear hatred with, Bulma?" Clearly, she was not expecting the question and her silence triggered the curiosity of the people in room.

"I… It was someone from the past…" She mumbled not daring to look at them. After moments of silence, she stood up. "Well, if this case is about resurrecting the dead then maybe I can resurrect my memories about it in the city library. There probably must be something about ancient chemistry, right?" Bulma said and smirked. Vegeta stood up as well and put his coat on. Everyone watches his moves as he grabbed his car keys.

"I'll go with you. I want to see this alchemy. In the meantime," He turned to Krillin and pointed a finger. "No breaks for you until you figure that prints out. Kakarot, about the camera?"

"Still working on it." Goku replied while chewing a sandwich. Vegeta glared at all the men in the room.

"Then get to work, you lot! No one's going home tonight! We'll solve this one by the end of the night! And if it we did not solve the case by tonight you'll join Kakarot in graveyard duty!" Vegeta yelled and was met by groans and moans of the men in the room before he grabbed Bulma's elbow, dragging her outside much to the doctor's protest.

Silence descended upon the men inside the room before Goku broke it off by belching so loud and then chuckled.

"I must say, they look good together. Anyone agree?" Goku said which earned a slap at the back of his head by his two brothers.

"Don't let Vegeta hear you, idiot." Raditz scolded and turned to the group. "Let's get back to work! I have a hot chick waiting for me ready to shake my bed tonight!"

"Lucky bastard," Nappa muttered.

"Disgusting, Raditz." Goku protested.

"You say that now because you're a virgin, Kakarot but once you get in between a woman's legs, you'll eat your words." Raditz warned and went back to his laptop.

* * *

**West City Library, 2:35 pm**

Bulma walked besides her superior as they followed the old librarian through the shelves. She has been complaining the moment they entered the premises and she could visibly see the annoyance on her superior's face in each passing second. As they entered another shelves at the end of the humongous library, the old lady turned to them.

"I am warning ye, kids, if ye only came here to suck each other's face I'll call the cops! There're cameras here." The old lady scolded and finally Vegeta snapped.

"We are THE cops you old hag not some teenagers with raging hormones! We came here for information!" Vegeta yelled earning shush from the readers and a jab from the doctor.

"Vegeta!" Bulma hissed at his ears. "Respect the lady," she reprimand before turning back to the old lady. "I deeply apologize for my superior's behavior. We're having a rough day. We'll just call you again if we need help." Bulma said politely which earned a "humph" from the lady before walking away.

"Those type of creature disgust me." Vegeta complained and somehow, to Bulma's eyes, sulked for a moment.

"Stop complaining and start digging, short stuff." Bulma scolded earning a growl from the detective but nonetheless opened a red book from his side and started reading.

Bulma grabbed a book too and started reading trying to ignore the fact that the shelf they were in was too narrow that Bulma could almost smell her superior's musky scent. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 'Uh-huh, sexy musky scent alright,' she thought. She stopped and shook her head. 'I'm going crazy…'

She took a peek at Vegeta and saw him staring at her. She quickly darted her stare at the book.

"What's gotten into you, awhile ago?" He asked – well more like demand. Bulma stared at him with a confused look and tried to analyze what he had said. 'Awhile ago?' she thought and as if reading her mind, he added, "Before you went to lunch." Suddenly, Bulma's body felt like it's been dumped by ice bucket.

"O-Oh, that," Bulma stuttered and chuckled nervously while scratching the back of her head. In the process, she dropped the large book and landed on her toe which earned a yelp from the doctor and on instinct grabbed the nearest shelf to support her body from falling. But the fates must've hated her at the moment for she missed an inch.

She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the hard impact but instead, she landed on something hard and at the same time soft. 'Oh! I never knew floor has this sexy musky scent'. She opened her eyes and was met by obsidian orbs. She found herself suddenly out of breath at the sudden closeness of their faces.

"_Stop crying, girl." He scolded as he inched his face towards hers. He grabbed the cloth from her hand and started wiping the tears from her eyes._

"_W-why do you care?" She hiccupped and rubbed her cheek stained-tears roughly. She looked up when she felt hot breath fanning her face. Her eyes widen at the sudden closeness of her companion. A hand cupped her cheeks and rubbed gently her now red cheek._

"_I just do," he whispered and touched his forehead with hers and closed his eyes. Despite her shock, she still closed her eyes enjoying the warmth her friend was giving her at the moment._

Hot breath fans her face as they stared at each other for moment before Bulma snapped out from the memory and stood properly.

"Forget I asked. Get back to work." He said not meeting her eyes. Still in shock, Bulma grabbed a book and covered her face with it trying to contemplate what had just transpired.

She suddenly felt nostalgic and it gave her chest that familiar ache; that oh-so familiar ache that gave her the sudden urge to cry out. She could already feel her hands shake.

* * *

**Crime Lab, 3:56 pm**

Krillin, praying silently, was still on the AFIS machine. He never did get any breaks as he was busy with tracking the prints down. He was so close, he could feel it. With crossed fingers and closed eyes, he waited.

He nearly fell off his chair when the computer popped out a message. Slowly, Krillin read it thoroughly and as if on cue, a grin appeared on his exhausted face and then scowled and reread it again.

"Raditz, check this out!" Krillin called out from his shoulder. A second pass before the said-officer walked in carrying a folder.

"What is it?" The long-haired detective asked as he watched behind the bald one.

"I've got a match on the print on the murder weapon," Krillin said and gave the officer his paper and watched him analyze the report. "It's him. Luckily, the bat absorbed sweat and grease so I ran DNA test on the sweat and it still pinpoint to him."

"Damn," He muttered before fishing out his phone, "Raggedy-07-37-Raditz from crime lab, ready your men. We're on the roll." He said and walked out of the lab. He almost ran in to his brother who was carrying his laptop.

"Watch it, Kakarot," he warned and made a sidestepped but was stopped by the latter.

"I checked the CCTV camera on the alleyway and it only shows the suspect entering and exiting without any trace of his face. But, I finally got a hit off of the camera five blocks away from the alleyway near the restaurant Vegeta was talking about, check this out." He said and played the video. It was blurry but enough to see a figure covered in black garments walking by with a girl that seems to be the eight victim hand in hands.

"They knew each other?" Raditz asked and Goku shrugged his shoulders.

"Seems like it, here's another interesting part," He said and fast forwards the video. The two couples who were having sweet moments awhile ago were now having a heated quarrel. The suspect suddenly punched the wall near the victim's face earning a scream from the victim but was quickly muffled by the suspect's hand. The girl tried to struggle but the suspect dragged her off with much force.

"The time she was captured was 8:56 in the evening, an hour after departing from her group of friends. And the bruises Bulma found was consistent with how the suspect dragged the victim." Goku said and before Raditz could ask, Goku zoomed on the face of the suspect and analyze it.

"Dirty little shit." Raditz muttered before fishing again for his phone and dialing for his superior.

* * *

**West City Library, 3:32 pm**

Awkward silence was lingering in the air from the doctor and the detective as they tried to ignore each other's presence.

Bulma has read and checked seven books already but unfortunately no signs of the forbidden alchemy they were looking. Head ache was already forming in between her brows as she massages them. And the silence was killing her on the inside. She decided to try and break it.

"Any luck?" She said as she eyed Vegeta whose brows were furrowed in concentration. He suddenly looked up with a gleam in his eyes.

"Actually yes. Take a look at this." Bulma quickly went to his side and studied the figure on the book that looks like triangle and inverted triangle. "In alchemy, resurrecting the dead was a forbidden act for all the alchemist and chemist because of the required needs. To resurrect the dead, you need to open the nine gates of hell and to open the nine gates of hell, it will need a sacrifice for each gates."

"Does it explain anything about the color of the hair?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, it says here that the red symbolizes the field of punishment that was held in each gate. Now, it also mentions about the sins that you've been talking about. I've been analyzing this one for a while now and I texted Turles to check personal information about our vics and he reported that Mia Ayazawa, despite her innocent looks, is actually a bed shaker to many men at night. Take a look at this," he said and pointed to a picture of a girl naked lying in bed with a blood pool. It was a sketch but it sent shivers down her spine. "One of the sins is lust. The others are anger, gluttony, limbo, greed, violence, heresy, fraud and treachery." His phone ding from a new message and he quickly checked it up. "Oh, our vic, Saki Tanaka, did something treacherous in the past and Reiko Suzuki had problems with being the greedy sister. And I'm guessing that Ashley Morgan, our café vic, is the gluttony."

"Why, because she's fat?" Bulma stated flatly earning a chuckle from the detective.

"It's just a theory. She's the only fat vic in our case, anyway." Bulma punched the detective's shoulder earning another chuckle from him. "That's all Turles can check by now."

A long silence was consumed before the doctor finally speaks up. "We have eight sacrifices."

"One more," Vegeta said and put a finger on his chin. "They need one more…"

"To complete the nine gates of hell," Bulma added. "If that's the case then we need to figure out what sins did our vics commit so we can narrow down the list of the possible next vic." Bulma said and then suddenly looked up when Vegeta's phone vibrated. He quickly fished it out and answered it.

"What?" He listened for a few moments. "Good, ready your men. We'll meet you there."

"What happened?" Bulma asked as she put all their books back to the shelves except for the other one which contains the alchemy.

"They found out who the suspect was." Vegeta said as they made their way back to the counter. After purchasing the book, Bulma and Vegeta entered his car ready to end the case.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I was inspired by Dante's Inferno's Nine Gates of Hell so I put it in to my story. Give a little twist to it. This chapter was exhausting. It's very hard to balance the romance and the detective stuff. Anyway, I'll be off to bed so forgive me if there are some grammatical errors on this one. I never got the chance to check it. I'll be very busy for these next few weeks so I might not update soon. Review or I won't post the next chapter. Kidding, but seriously review. Xx


	10. Chapter 9: The Suspect

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. They belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Suspect**

"Jake Lucas or also known as Christopher Cavanaugh's fingerprint was on the murder weapon from Kayla Gibbs' case and the CCTV caught his face while making out with the same vic. Not to mention that he did had an affair with another victim, Mia Ayazawa. I knew he was a dirty man from the very start. The fucker even had the guts to change his name!" Raditz summarized their findings to Vegeta as they walked over to Lucas' house. The police started circling the area as Vegeta walked over the door; in courtesy, he knocked on the door. "Jake Lucas, West City Police Department, open up!" He said loudly but was met with silence. He then step backward and give the door a kick. Three police swarmed inside and searched for the suspect and Vegeta and Raditz followed behind them. The living room was a mess; bottles and papers were strewn everywhere.

Vegeta walked over to one of the paper and picked it up. He showed it to Raditz, "This just confirmed the doctor's theory." The paper consists of the nine gates of hell. An officer called them over and the two hurriedly walk over to the room. To the officer's horror, the room was colored red and not only that but one part of the wall consists of pictures of the different victims; from all of the angles were posted on the wall. Besides the pictures were diagram of the nine gates of hell with red markings. Vegeta would bet anything that it was blood.

"That fucker," Raditz muttered in rage. Vegeta could only glare at the wall. He will make sure that this fucker end up dead or in jail.

"The area is clear, captain." An officer reported. Vegeta and Raditz looked at one another. Fury was visible on the face of the two detective's faces.

"Raditz, go and get more information from his neighbors." He ordered and fished out his phone. He dialed Kakarot's number and after three rings, the said detective answered.

"Hey, Vegeta, how did it go?" The cheery voice of his comrade makes him sick sometimes.

"He's not here. Call his number and track him down by his phone."

"Sure do," a moment of silence and Vegeta can hear fingers typing on the keyboard and the click of the mouse. "Ha, found him. This guy's an idiot. You shouldn't trust some unknown number especially if you're on a run. You know, I remember the first suspect that we've-"

"The location, Kakarot," He said and sighed exasperatedly. He walked out of the house and waited in front of his car for Raditz.

"Oh right! Woah, he's fifty-six kilometer away from you guys. I'll send to you the exact location." The detective said.

"Good and Kakarot, check if there's a missing person with the exact description of our victims in the past."

"Roger that," he said and hung up. He went outside and saw Raditz walking up to him.

"The neighbors said that the last time they saw him was two weeks ago." He reported.

"Huh, around the time Ayazawa was murdered. Kakarot just found his location. Divide your men, one group will stay here and analyze the vicinity. The other will go with us." He instructed, Raditz nodded and went to order his men. He motioned for Raditz to get inside which the latter did.

"Where to, boss?"

"To the bastard's hell hole,"

* * *

**Sixty-two kilometers from the Crime Lab 4:45 pm**

"We're looking for someone named Jake Lucas," Raditz said to the receptionist with a charming smile on his face. But despite how charming Raditz was the girl raised an eyebrow and frowned at the two men.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we're not allowed to give information about our client, if there were Jake Lucas in here." The receptionist said. Vegeta smirked and pulled out his badge. The girl's eyes widen and started typing on her computer. A moment later, the girl shook her head. "There's no Jake Lucas here."

"How about Christopher Cavanaugh," Raditz said grinning stupidly at the receptionist which the latter pointedly ignored. She began typing on her computer and shook her head once again.

"He used alias." Vegeta muttered and then fished out a picture of Jake Lucas. "Do you recognize this guy?" The receptionist nodded frantically.

"Y-Yes, he's been coming here often times. His name is Jake Douglas," The receptionist said and type on her computer. "He's in room 316"

"Raditz, stay here and interrogate this girl about our victims." Raditz nodded and Vegeta instructed his men to follow him; gun on hand.

He turned to another hallway where the room was located. The lights were flickering on and off just like in scary movies and the temperature dropped. Vegeta almost shivered as they surround the door.

"WCPD, open up." One of the officers said but no reply came. Vegeta ordered everyone to stay back as he kicks the door open. Police swarmed the area. Jake Lucas went outside his bedroom only dressed in his boxers with his hands up.

"Woah, woah, woah! What did I do this time?" He asked Vegeta who raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're under arrest for multiple murders, Lucas." He said, "Cuff him up, boys."

* * *

**Crime Lab – Interrogation Room**

"You know what's weird?" Vegeta said as he sat in front of the suspect. "You, having three names. Jake Lucas, Jake Douglas and – "

"Look, I don't care what you think but I didn't do anything. And three names? I only used Jake Douglas so I can keep my fans out!" He seethed. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Boy, you don't want to get me mad, trust me." Vegeta said and glared menacingly at the now frightened suspect. "Admit it; you killed those girls to revive someone!"

"What… are you talking about, you wacko?!" Jake said in a confused tone. "Look, ugh, you've got the wrong guy! I've never killed anybody!"

Vegeta opened his folder and showed the figure of nine gates of hell. "This is what you're trying to do. This is a forbidden alchemy. You're trying to revive the dead by sacrificing nine lives!"

"I don't know anything about allergy-"

"Alchemy."

"Alchemy! Come on, man, is this some kind of a joke?" He asked in exasperated tone. "Look, swab me, get my DNA, anything! I'm innocent."

"We don't need to. We found your fingerprints on the murder weapon of Kayla Gibbs."

"Who?"

"Keep denying all you want, you're still going to jail." Vegeta said and stood up. Jake huffed and crossed his arms on his chest.

"I need a lawyer."

"Yes, you do," He said and closed the door with a bang and sat on one of the benches outside the IR. He sat there for a minute contemplating the reaction of his suspect. Clearly, the guy was confused. 'He's caught now,' He thought. 'There's no way I'm going to let the bastard roam around again,' he seethed and clenched his hands into fist. A pair of shoes appeared in front of him.

He looked up to see Raditz's grim face. "Doc just called. We have a problem."

* * *

**Crime Lab – Lab Tech Room**

"What's the problem now, woman." Vegeta said as soon as he and Raditz entered. Bulma swiveled her chair and stood up. Krillin, who was looking nervous, was poking his fingers next to the doctor.

"I believe that Jake Lucas was framed." Bulma said and typed something on the system before both of them could retort or blame Krillin. She showed them the figure of the print found in the bat and enlarged it to its maximum.

"What do you notice about the print?" She asked; Vegeta and Raditz raised their eyebrows and studied the figure on the doctor's laptop.

"It… has a cute dent?" Raditz tried and shrugged. Vegeta sighed and rolled his eyes while Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, besides that," she said and stared at Vegeta's concentrated face.

He stared and studied it and was almost getting irritated when he found it. "It has no pores."

"Exactly." Bulma said. "Only professional killers can do this. Jake Lucas is not our suspect here. He was being framed from the very start." She said and stared at Vegeta warily.

"What about the DNA testing? Didn't it match to Jake Lucas?" Raditz asked and Bulma swiped another folder on her desk.

"No, it did not belong to Jake Lucas. It belongs to Christopher Cavanaugh." She said as she passed the folder to Vegeta who read it quickly.

"I asked Turles to do a background check on the two of them and we found out that they are twins." Bulma said and passed another folder containing the birth certificate of the two. "Jake's real name is Jake Lucas Cavanaugh."

"Shit! You mean while we're busy interrogating Lucas, the killer was roaming the city? Probably killing his last victim?!" Vegeta yelled and threw the folder on the desk earning a flinched from the others.

"Vegeta…" Bulma tried to calm the detective down and placed her hand on his shoulder when he slapped her hand away. Bulma's eyes widened and touched the hand he slapped. It sting.

"Stop touching me! Stop assuming or even think that everything is alright because it's not! And what are you two doing here?! Get back to work!" Raditz and Krillin scurried out but Vegeta stopped Raditz. "Where are you going?"

"Leaving, sir."

"I did not tell you to leave." He said and pointedly glared at Bulma's widened eyes. Hurt flashed on her eyes before it was replaced by anger. She grabbed her folders and exited the room. Vegeta sighed and covered his face with his hand.

"Tell Kakarot to come by my office." He ordered and sat at one of the chairs. Raditz nodded and left the lab.

"Hey, Bulma!" Kakarot greeted but she ignored him and kept walking. Tears were threatening to fall down but she kept it in bay. 'What the hell is his problem?'

She kept walking and walking until she realized that she was already out of the building. She sighed and put a hand on her cheek. She noticed the gray clouds and closed her eyes. 'It's going to rain, great.' She thought and walked away from the building. Fifteen minutes break won't hurt anybody.

She kept walking until she noticed she was inside the park. She looked around and noticed that the park was deserted. Harsh wind blew her hair and she hugged herself. She forgot to put on her coat.

She sat on one of the benches and glared at the statue of Hercules.

"I hate you, Vegeta." She muttered and now let her tears ran freely on her cheeks. "I hated you then and I hated you now." She growled and threw a rock on Hercules' statue. "Chichi was wrong!" She yelled now in frustration. "I didn't like you nor will I ever! I hated you! You're a heartless son of a bitch!" She panted. It was a good thing that there were no people in the vicinity. 'Though it felt so good.' She said and closed her eyes as harsh wind blew her face and tears away.

"My, my, such hatred you possess." A dark voice said behind her. Bulma opened her eyes and turned around quickly. Her eyes grew wide. "But it's such a shame you possess blue hair but we'll do something about that later."

Bulma stood up and fished her gun only to groan inwardly when she realized she left it inside her office.

"What do you want?" Bulma demanded. The man grinned devilishly and before she realized, she was pinned down on the ground. She tried to scream and fight but the man was too big. It didn't help that it started to rain down hard.

"Now, now, save you energy for later." He said and before she could scream for help, he put a discomforting strangle on her neck. It was not to kill her only to block her airway and make her faint. Before she passed out she heard him say, "After all, you're the last one I need to complete the circle."

* * *

**Crime Lab – Vegeta's Office**

He was reading the reports of one of his men when Nappa entered the office holding two folders. He looked from left to right before he settled on Vegeta.

"Hey, Vegeta, have you seen the doctor?" He asked. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him.

"She's in the morgue, idiot. There are a lot of victims tonight." Vegeta said and turned around once again on the report he was reading. He heard shuffling but he ignored it. At the mention of the doctor, Vegeta suddenly felt guilty. He did not mean to snap at her like that.

"The thing is, she's not in the morgue or in her office or even in the Lab Tech Room." Nappa said and that made Vegeta snapped his head up.

"What?" and before Nappa could answer, Turles ran in a little bit out of breath.

"Has anybody seen Dr. Briefs?" He asked as he panted for breath.

"She's not here, why?" Nappa said and Turles sighed exasperatedly.

"The morgue's in chaos. Her idiotic assistants are not handling things down there properly. Why hire those guys, anyway?" Turles ranted and huffed. He raised an eyebrow when Nappa's face showed amusement and confusion while Vegeta's showed panic and fear.

"Is… everything okay?" Turles asked Vegeta. "Uh maybe you should call your brother to handle things on the morgue for a while?" He said.

"You call him." Vegeta ordered and turned to Nappa. "Ask everyone in the building if they saw the doctor. Hell, go ask the night shift and the day shift too!" Kakarot entered the office carrying a folder too.

"Bulma? I saw her a while ago. She went outside the building. She was in a hurry." He said and scratched his head. "She looked like she was about to cry. Oh, I better follow her." Kakarot made an attempt to exit but Vegeta stopped him and fished out his phone. He dialed her number and it went straight to voicemail.

"Maybe she went out for a walk or something." Kakarot offered. Nappa and Turles shrugged at his suggestion.

"When did you see her leave?" He asked and Goku scratched his head again and seems to be thinking.

"About two hours ago."

"What?!" Vegeta yelled and exited the room. The three men were trailing behind him.

"Maybe she went out to have a break."

"Then shouldn't she be back by now?" Nappa asked. "And besides, the canteen is just at the end of building. Why did she have to go out?"

"Fuck." Vegeta muttered.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Dun dun dun! What will happen to Bulma? And yay, Vegeta's brother is coming to town! Stay tuned everyone. But if you want to see the next chapter, then please review! Hihi Xx

**Replies to the Reviews:**

**Smithback: **Thanks! I'm glad you're taking a liking on this story

**elianni: **I know right! So close yet so far!

**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta****: **This chapter answers your question. Hihi. Keep in touch Xx

**TheDoctorsTimeLady: **Aw! Thank you! :D That means a lot to me!

**Poodie: **Oh my! I'm glad you're liking my way of writing! I've been looking out for your reviews because it inspires me. You gave me enough courage to continue this story! And I'm just so glad you like this one. :D


	11. Chapter 10: Cerulean to Crimson

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. They belong to their rightful owners. I do also do not own Dante's Inferno.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Cerulean to Crimson**

"It's nice of you to come, Tarble, everything's in chaos right now." Krillin greeted him as he shook his hand. The man with jet black hair and coal eyes smiled and nodded. Krillin noted how this man resembles so much of his boss in the appearance but not in the attitude and personality. Tarble is the younger brother of Vegeta who is a pathologist just like Bulma. And because the said doctor is missing, they've decided to call him despite the reluctance of his boss.

"Well, I'm glad I could help." Tarble said and frowned a little bit. "Um, I just want to clear things up. You did say that Bulma is working here and now missing?" Krillin scratched his head and nodded.

"How did you know Bulma?" Krillin asked as they walked towards the elevator.

"Uh, don't tell this to anyone okay?" Tarble whispered and Krillin nodded. "But Bulma is the only friend of my brother when they were in high school. She used to come by at our house but for some reason before they graduated high school, it stopped."

"What?!" Krillin exclaimed but was shushed by Tarble. "S-sorry, I mean, I find it hard to believe. There are no moments when those two never clash." Tarble chuckled as they walked the cold hallways to the morgue.

"Yeah, they always did. I guess some things never change. That's probably the reason why Vegeta always stick with Bulma. Science proves that opposite attracts." He said and earned a chuckle from Krillin. Tarble focused his eyes on the hallway and become serious. "She's like a sister to me and I can't help but feel upset about this situation. I haven't seen her since the two parted."

"Yeah, Bulma's a good person. She's always at my defense whenever the guys tried to make fun of me." Krillin said and scratched his head.

"Typical Bulma," Tarble said as Krillin opened the door to the morgue. What they saw made Tarble's jaw drop. The morgue was in chaos. Not exaggerating but there were medical assistants running and panicking and some even got blood on the wall. "Well, Tarble, this is all yours. I swear this was not like this when Bulma was here."

"Knowing Bulma, she would have been angry at this sight," Tarble sighed and glared at everyone in the room. He used to work in the morgue but not in a messy morgue like this. "Everybody, listen up!" He yelled and everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and stared at the newcomer. "My name is Tarble Ouji and I'll be filling for Dr. Brief's place temporarily."

* * *

The very first thing that Bulma saw when she opened her eyes was darkness. She had always hated the dark and now is not an exception. She tried to sit up and groaned at the sudden ache on her head. Her right hand automatically rose to touch her head but it was stopped midway and clattering of chains can be heard. She was chained! She started panicking and made uneven breaths.

Bulma checked her other hand and sighed when she noticed it was not chained. She sat in the dark and tried to regain her memories from the earlier events. She remembered being angry at Vegeta and storming out of the building. She remembered screaming her anger out and then… Christopher Cavanaugh!

As if on cue, the door opened with a creek. Bulma suddenly felt fear as lights flickered inside the dark room and she could see her captor's face clearly. He was carrying a whip and with a gleaming smile, he closed the door.

Bulma closed her eyes. 'Vegeta, save me!'

* * *

"No luck, boss. She's not at her house and I called her parents and said she did not come by." Raditz said as he watched Vegeta paced back and forth.

"I talked to her friend, Chichi," Kakarot said as he entered the office. "She said the last time she saw her was at lunch."

"Where could she be?!" Vegeta growled. The door opened again and Nappa entered with a boy wearing a hood and cap. The boy seems to be around the age of thirteen to seventeen. Judging by his outfit, he looks like a wanna-be-gangster-slash-cool-kid.

"This boy said he saw someone carrying a blue-haired lady to his car. Speak up, kid and I won't charge you for smoking." Napa threatened menacingly to which the boy replied with a quick nod as if he didn't answer the older man will take his head off.

"I-I saw her at the park a while ago. H-her hair was an odd color of blue so I stayed and watched. I saw her scream something and s-she was crying until… I don't know, there was a man behind her and she turned around and I walked away." He said avoiding the looks of the men inside the room. Everyone tensed up at the statement of the boy.

"You said you saw someone carrying her!" Nappa yelled earning a whimper from the kid.

"Y-yes I did! I walked at the other side of the park where you saw me, man. It just happened that the man passed by carrying her. S-She was sleeping, I think…"

Vegeta opened his drawer and flashed a photo at the kid. "Is this the man who was carrying her?"

The kid studied the photo and nodded "Y-Yes, but I don't understand. It's her boyfriend right? I mean she was crying and then she stopped when the man showed up and I saw the man carrying her. Just like in the movies, right? Where prince show up and carry the crying princess?" He said stupidly.

Vegeta stared coldly at the kid. He leaned forward with a glare that made the kid gulped in fear. "The thing is, the prince you saw carrying the princess is not the prince but the vile snake preparing to engulf her raw, kid." He said through gritted teeth and motioned Nappa to take the kid out.

He sat on his chair when Raditz spoke up. "I don't understand. Why would Christopher Cavanaugh capture Bulma? Isn't that the sacrifice needs red hair that have sinned?"

"Maybe she did sin, she said she held deep grudges, right?" Kakarot said as he scratched his chin. "The only thing the suspect has to do is paint her hair red and it's done."

Raditz and Vegeta stared at Kakarot. "I never knew you can use your brain sometimes," Vegeta commented and exited his office with Raditz on his heel

* * *

Seven whips; she counted seven whips on her back before her captor walked out. She bit her tongue every time the whip landed on her back. She nearly passed out but adrenaline was coursing through her veins and she stayed still and awake the whole time.

The moment her captor walked out, she let out a moan and a whimper. She could not even lean on the wall. 'I don't understand. I thought he makes 22 whips. Why is he only making it seven?' She close her eyes and thought for a moment when realization struck in that made her eyes opened wide. 'He intends to take his time! He's going to torture me!' Bulma panicked. She stood up but was yank back down by the chains and in the process her back crashed on the wall and she let out a scream of pain.

"I should have never left the building." Bulma murmured and silently cried when she suddenly felt something vibrate on the pocket of her shorts inside her dress. She almost yelped in joy when she realized it was her phone. With her free hand, she grabbed her phone and saw several missed calls from her comrades. She calmed herself down as she dialed Vegeta's number.

At the first ring, Vegeta answered.

"Woman, where in hell are you?!" Vegeta demanded. Anger was evident in his voice but there was a hint of relief.

"V-Vegeta," she whispered and savored the feeling of hope that coursed through her system. "I don't know where I am." Bulma murmured and groaned when she unconsciously leaned back.

"Are you okay?" Bulma didn't answer his question instead whimpered. "Listen, you have to be strong. I need you to be strong. I'm going to find you and kill that bastard."

"Track me down and please hurry." She said and a sob came out of her mouth. "He intends to torture me, Vegeta."

"I'll come and get you. Pocket your phone but leave it open, okay? Don't let that bastard get to you. I'll come for you, you hear me?"

"Vegeta…"

"I'll come and get you, I swear." Bulma just nodded as if Vegeta could see and pocketed her phone back. She sat there for a while before the door opened again. "Naughty little girl, it's time to paint your hair."

* * *

"I found her location!" Kakarot yelled and the men gathered up behind him. "It's in northeastern part of the city where the forest is located. I'll send it to your phone! Go now!" Kakarot ordered and Vegeta nodded. Normally he would have snapped back at Kakarot for ordering him like that but Bulma… Bulma is in danger. He couldn't risk losing her again. Not again.

He clenched his fist and his jaw tightened when he remembered a certain memory regarding of the blue haired maiden. This is why he left her. This is why he pushed her away but she was persistent and his feeling for her is getting on the way of how his mind works. He's losing his focus.

"Raditz, gather up your men." He ordered and the latter nodded. He saw in the corner of his eyes that Raditz made a turn to the police lounge with his phone in hands.

Vegeta and Nappa quickly entered his car once they were in the parking lot and opened his siren ordering every car to the road to give them way. He drove like a mad man. Even Nappa felt uneasy. Minutes later, he could hear the police siren behind him.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Bulma said and swallowed the fear. She needs to buy time for Vegeta. The man in front of her chuckled and squatted in front of her instead of answering. He grabbed half of her hair and started dyeing it.

"I used to love blue, you know…" He commented and took a sniff on her hair. "It's the same color of my daughter's eyes."

"W-Where is she now?" she asked as she tried not to shiver at his touch. 'I need to buy time, I need to buy time,' she chants in her head when she felt drops of red liquid on her forehead and rolled down on the bridge of her nose to her mouth. The dye smells with so many chemicals that she wanted to vomit. She swallowed the fear that she was feeling and tried to focus on the man in front of her.

"Oh she was a beautiful girl, yes she is." He murmured softly and laughed. "Very smart too, yes." Bulma studied the man's face from her partial view. His face looks like a sick maniac with his growing stubbles.

"Where is she now?" She asked again and the man let go of her hair. The man chuckled again as he rock his heels back and forth in front of her.

He fished his wallet out of his pocket and grabbed an old picture from it. He showed it to her. The picture consists of a little girl with big blue eyes and black hair. The girl in the picture was smiling that made Bulma's heart softened and ached.

"This is my little girl," He said in his sweet tone as if he was showing something to a child. "The only family that I have."

"W-Where is she?" She asked for the third time. She suddenly got a bad feeling for this. The man in front suddenly frowned and sneered at her.

"She's gone." He whispered in her ear. "And I killed her." She studied the sudden change of emotion in Christopher's face as he stared at the picture and then back at her. "I killed her, you hear me? She's so sweet and little and I killed her. You know why I killed her? Because she reminded so much of her bitch of a mother; to the color of her hair and eyes. I killed her; broke every bone in her body and buried her outside of this cabin!"

Bulma's eyes widened and a sob came out of her lips. "Why are you doing this?"

"I need nine lives in exchange for my little girl."

"You're insane!" She yelled and was met by a slap on her cheek. "She's dead! You can't revive her!" She yelled again after regaining her shock.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" He yelled back and she glared at him.

"You killed her! Why would you want to revive her?!"

"Because she's the only family I got!" he trailed off and stared at the wall. Bulma sobbed as she felt tightening in her chest. She cried for the girl; for the innocent girl who barely knew what was going on between her father and mother and was killed without any faults.

The man slowly turned his face to her. Rage was evident in every corner of his face. He stalked towards her again and grabbed her face.

"Please, Christopher… You still have a family. You have your brother. Don't do this." Bulma begged as Christopher caressed her cheek.

"My brother's dead to me, my dear. He turned his back to me and I considered him dead." He said softly.

"Look, doing the alchemy of the dead is not going to revive your daughter, Christopher. It's just a legend." Bulma said and rage flew again in his eyes and he slapped her face again.

"It's not a legend! It will revive my daughter!" He yelled and brought the whip down to her back. This time, Bulma let herself scream in pain.

* * *

Vegeta arrived at the doorsteps of the forest. He and Nappa went out of the car and was followed by his men. The cars can't go inside the forest for it was covered with big trees.

"Okay, men, no wasting time. I want everybody to search every corner of this damn forest until you found the woman!" Vegeta yelled and was met by a salute. He grabbed the coat of Bulma from his car and let the canine smell it.

The police grouped themselves into five groups and consist of four police and one canine. Vegeta with Nappa, Raditz and Turles entered the forest at the eastern section. Seven police were left to guard their base.

The four men opened their flashlight as Vegeta lead the way. Turles was holding the leash of their canine.

As every second pass, Vegeta started to get agitated and kept asking Raditz if they're getting close to the location which the latter answered no. He checked his phone and saw that the call to Bulma was still on. When they were on the car, he heard the confession of the suspect and couldn't wait to pound this guy to the ground. One thing he hates the most is killing and abusing children. He hates it because he had a fair share with the experience of getting beaten to death when he was a child. He also heard Bulma screamed and he almost ran a cow on the street when he stepped harder on the gas.

"You need to calm down, Vegeta." Raditz said calmly to which the latter answered with a growl. "You're not thinking clearly if you don't calm down. We need your brain, boss." Vegeta stared at them before he sighed and nodded. He put his phone on his ear and heard Bulma stop screaming and was just breathing heavily. He concluded that the man left her for a while. "Bulma?" he asked and motioned for Nappa and Turles to continue.

There was a ruffling before she answered, "Hey…" she asked weakly.

"What did he do this time?" He asked rather calmly now. He heard her coughed.

"He dyed my hair… and completed the whips… He's going to strangle me next or kill me," she whispered in a hoarse tone and Vegeta clenched his fist. He was about to answer back when Turles shouted.

"The canine got a lead, boss! Hurry!" Vegeta nodded and he and Raditz started running after the dog.

"We're coming, Bulma, stay alive." He said as he ran towards where the dog stopped and barking something at the ground. The first thing he noticed when he stopped was shoe impressions on the ground and tire tracks. Then he noticed the one thing that the dog had sniffed.

Vegeta bended down and picked up what seems to be a silver necklace. His heart skipped a beat when he recognized the necklace. It was his mothers and he gave it to her before prom; before everything crumbled down between them.

He tightened his fist around the necklace. He was about to stand up when he noticed something weird on the ground. The ground looks like it was dug and something was buried inside. He was about to step on it when Raditz stopped him.

"Look," he motioned for the transparent wire on the ground he was about to step. "Booby trap. Go, Vegeta." He said and his boss nodded before rushing to where the shoe impressions lead.

Less than a minute of running they saw an old cabin on top of a small hill. Vegeta ran towards that direction leaving his men behind. He grabbed his gun as a cabin came in to view. Without thinking, he kicked the door open and entered the house.

"Bulma! Where are you?!" He yelled as he went further into the cabin. The cabin stinks. Bottles, papers and insects were everywhere. He couldn't help but grimace at the sight and odor. Vegeta rounded a corner and halted when stench of rotten blood and flesh wafted in his nostrils. He noted that there were four doors in this hallway. Slowly he opened the door to each room.

Adrenaline was pumping through his veins. The last time felt this euphoria and fear before ever since…. Ever since Frieza. He thought that would be the last time he would feel fear. He did not fear for his life but he fear for the woman's life.

He was about to kick a door when he heard a whimper. He followed it and led to a stair down to what looks like a basement. He slowly opened the knobs and pushed the door with gun at hand.

"Bulma?" he called and was answered by a whimper.

"Vegeta, I-I'm here…" comes her hoarse reply. Vegeta opened the door wide and saw Bulma lying on the ground surrounded by her blood pool. Her hair was not in its natural blue color but was crimson red. With relief and anger, he dropped his gun and ran towards her and tried to sit her up.

"Hey, hey, it's me." He soothed when Bulma tried to struggle. He hugged her close to his chest and tried to carry her when he noticed that her right hand was chained. "It's okay," he said and shrugged his jacket off and put it over her shoulder when she yelped in pain. Vegeta leaned her forward and check her back. His jaw tightened when he saw her whipped back. Slowly and gently, he put his jacket on her shoulder and fished out his phone in his pocket.

Within two rings, Raditz answered. "I found her. Suspect is nowhere in sight. Tell the men to search the area and I need you to come here at the basement of the cabin." Vegeta said and ended the call as he searched for some key for the chain.

"Vegeta…" Bulma whispered and Vegeta rushed over to her.

"Hey, save your energy," he said cradled her to his arm. Bulma opened her eyes and stared back at his black onyx eyes.

"He's here, Vegeta, he's hiding," she whispered and her eyes darted on the door behind him. Her eyes widened. Vegeta, not letting Bulma go of his arms, turned around and grabbed his gun and cursed when he noticed it was far out of his reach.

"So, you're Vegeta she was talking or… rather screaming about…" the man in front of him said and laughed maniacally. Vegeta's gun was in the hand of Cavanaugh and it was pointed to the two of them as he laughed. "All I need is to kill her and dropped her body at the center of this city just like in the diagram and then my daughter will return back to life!" He yelled and Vegeta glared at him. "You and your police buddies won't stop me now!"

"Your daughter is dead and the dead should remain dead," Vegeta said calmly as he watched the man glare at him.

"He's not in his right mind, Vegeta…" Bulma whispered and Vegeta hugged her closer. "Talking him out of this is useless."

"Come on, man," Vegeta said and motioned his hand. "Put the gun down. Your daughter wouldn't like what you are doing,"

"Don't tell me what to do!" He said fired a shot on the box besides Vegeta. Bulma let out a scream of fear for Vegeta.

Vegeta didn't even flinch and stared at the man. The woman in his arms become limped and for a second Vegeta panicked but then he felt the pulse on her neck and sighed silently.

"I can tell you whatever I want to say to you, scum. Put the gun down or else." He said and smirked. One thing he liked to do is bluffing.

"Or else what?" The suspect asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Or else, I'll kill you," he said with gritted teeth. There was a moment of silence before the suspect burst out laughing.

"I don't think you get the situation here. I've got the upper hand, you see." He said and then pointed his gun back. "Maybe this is the reason why Frieza liked you so much. Your stupidity entertained him, I guarantee,"

Vegeta froze at the mention of that name. His eyes widened and jaw dropped. 'How did he…?'Christopher grinned maliciously at the detective.

"Oh yes, I know you and Frieza. He was my mentor." Christopher said and laughed. "He was the one who taught me this technique, actually! It's a shame, really, that we have to meet in this kind of situation. I would have respected you for putting up with Frieza's sadistic ways."

"You're sick." Vegeta growled. Christopher stopped and eyed Vegeta.

"Frieza is alive and I know you know that for a while now. He's going to kill you this time, Vegeta. But before that, I have to kill that lady in your arms." He said and then aimed his gun again to Bulma who Vegeta quickly shielded with his torso. He closed his eyes and prepared his self.

Vegeta heard two gunshots released. He waited for the agonizing pain to register but then realized that there was none. He looked up to see Christopher lying on the ground with his blood pool and Raditz holding his gun and pointing it to Christopher.

Vegeta released a sigh of relief and glared at the man in front of him. "Took you long enough, you idiot,"

"Sorry, boss, got caught up with something. Son of a bitch put up too many booby traps to count on the way. I'm surprise you didn't get caught into any of it." Raditz explained as he cuffs Christopher. Vegeta ignored him thus turned to Bulma who whimpered when he moved slightly. He glared at the red ink that was mated on her cerulean hair. At first, it looked like blood and Vegeta checked just to reassure his self that it was just ink. Never in his life did he ever feel this fear; the fear of losing her.

"Process his clothes, Raditz. I need a key." He said and pointed at Bulma's cuffed hand. Raditz nodded and went to search for the keys and find it on the back of his pocket. He tossed it back to Vegeta who caught it quickly and unlock the chain on Bulma's already sore wrist.

He gently removed the chain on her wrist and carried her. With Raditz besides him and Bulma in his arms, they exited the cabin.

Vegeta stopped and looked around. Police were defusing the booby traps and Nappa was digging something on the ground while Turles was back inside the house to see if there were any people inside.

Bulma stirred slightly and opened her eyes. "W-Where am I?" On instinct, Vegeta snuggled her closer to him and kissed her forehead which surprised everyone who was watching at the moment. Never in their service under their boss did they see him show affection towards anyone.

"You're safe now," He said as he gently laid her down on the stretcher. He motioned for the medics, who just arrived in time, to take her to the hospital quickly. When the medics were about to carry the stretcher, Bulma grasped the end of his sleeve stopping him and staring back at her.

"You have to find his daughter," she said hoarsely before darkness took over her entire form.

Vegeta stared at her confusedly before glancing at Raditz who has the same look as his boss. He was about to ask what she meant when Nappa yelled for them.

"Look what I've found!" The burly man said when the two appeared next to him. He pointed on the dug ground and the two followed. Raditz cringed while Vegeta glared at the sight. On the ground was a skeleton; short just like a child's body. The skeleton is still wearing the dress it died in. From the looks of it, it was carefully placed there and buried.

"Looks like we found his daughter," Raditz commented while Nappa sighed. "That son-of-a-bitch didn't deserve the way he died. He should have been tortured to death."

"Well, at least it's the end," Nappa said as he wipe his hands on his jeans.

"It's not the end for me." Vegeta said and Raditz and Nappa raised an eyebrow at him. Vegeta turned to them with clenched jaw. "He's coming back."

"W-Who?" Raditz asked though he probably knew the answer. Everyone knew who's back. Everyone knew he's still alive yet even just for a little, maybe they guessed wrong. And so Raditz prayed silently.

"Frieza."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Nope, this is not the end, people. There are more mystery and Vegebuls to come. Not to mention Frieza is coming back! Who wants to throw a welcome back party for Frieza? No one? Okay. Anyway, thank you for those who supported this case. There's another case to come and I hope you stick to it. What do you think will Vegeta do to Bulma and his feelings for her? Will he push her away again?

Oh and I'm sorry if it's a little bit confusing.

**Replies:**

**Guest: **Oh, I'm truly glad that you loved it!

**Poodie: **Do you think it's a little cliche when Bulma got in trouble? (your opinion matters, by the way :)) And thank you for your never-ending praises and admiration towards this story and my writing skills! Maybe I'll put on some Goku X Chichi in later chapters. Yay! :D

**elianni: **It did opened his eyes a little hihi. I don't know why you're thanking me though but I'm glad you liked this chapter! And Thank You :D

**Saiyan Kween: **Nope, nope. Bulma's never going to die... yet :D Loljk and thank you for reviewing :D

**TheDoctorsTimeLady: **Oh my, I hope this chapter didn't made you fall down on your seat XD Thank you for reviewing!

**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: **Here it is! I hoped you like this story. Sorry if it didn't met any of your expectation :D


	12. Chapter 11: Her Savior

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. They belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Her Savior **

White. Blinding white greeted her once she opened her eyes. 'Am I dead?' she thought. Her eyes fluttered close and then open as she gained consciousness. She groaned when she felt the sting on her back and the pounding ache on her head. 'Nope, not dead,' she thought as she rubbed her eyes trying to wipe away the blurriness. That's when she noticed that her hand was connected to an IV fluid. The second thing she noticed was the small plastic tube stuck inside her nose. She unconsciously pulled the plug away from her nose but she was too weak to give a forceful pull.

She recalled the events that had transpired. The last thing she remembered was pulling Vegeta's sleeves before passing out.

"She's waking up!" An excited shriek was heard in the background and then muffled cheers and cries. The sudden noise made her head ache that she clutched her head. She tried to lay by her back but was stopped when someone grabbed her by the arm. It must be her instinct or the trauma because adrenaline course through her veins and scratched the hands that grabbed her arm.

"Ouch! Bulma, that was mean…" She heard someone whine. She turned around to see Goku nursing his bleeding hand with a pout on his face.

She sat up slowly and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked around the room and saw her comrades, families and friends staring at her anxiously. Chichi was the first one to recover and helped her sit in a very comforting position as her mother called the nurse for Goku's hand.

"I-I'm sorry, Goku…" she whispered in a hoarse tone. Goku's pout vanished and was replaced by a grin.

"It's okay, Bulma. I'm glad you're okay now," he said as a pretty nurse entered the room and beckoned him outside. She felt something shift by her side and turned to see Chichi glaring at the now closed door. Bulma blinked her eyes and was about to ask if everything was okay when she noticed the mirror on her side.

Her eyes widened as horror crept into her whole system. A sob escaped her lips as she stared at herself on the mirror. Her once ocean blue hair now the color of fresh blood. She suddenly felt sick when she remembered the horror she went through; the smell of rotten blood and flesh, the urine and feces, the sweat, vomit and other wet substances that lingered in the air inside that room she was held captive and tortured. The fear and anger that she had felt inside that room now lingered in her system as she stared and cried in horror at the mirror.

With gathered energy, she pulled the plastic tube that was stuck in her nose forcefully as hot, angry tears rolled down her cheek. Chichi tried to hug her but she swatted her away. "Bulma…"

"Get out…" she whispered hoarsely. When no one moved she screamed her lungs out "GET THE FUCK OUT!" She felt another pair of arms circled around her and she flailed while screaming. She heard her dad ordering Chichi to call the nurse but all she cares about right now is to forget about the pain, hatred and the torture. A moment later, she felt something injected on her arm. She swatted it away but her vision turned blurry and she felt her head getting heavier.

Before darkness consumed her again, she heard the door opened and thought she saw coal black eyes staring back at her.

* * *

"She lost huge volume of blood but thanks to her father who matches hers donated quickly, she'll be alright. Her head though suffered few blows. I suggest that you don't let her think too much. She'll be experiencing nausea and dizziness but after a couple days or so, it will lessen. From the way she's recovering, she'll be fine." The doctor said as he adjusted his eyeglasses and stared at the man in front of her.

"Her mother said she's not talking to anyone," Vegeta said drily. "She barely eats and when someone tried to touch or so much as invade her personal space, she would scream and attack everyone. I don't think that's the definition of fine, doctor."

The doctor sighed and nodded in understanding. "Dr. Briefs have gone through so much this past few days, not only from what happened to her inside that cabin but also because she went through a lot of stress regarding with the case you were handling. Right now she is suffering from emotional and psychological trauma," He explained. Vegeta sighed and glared at the wall. "In a tragedy like that, all she needs is someone to talk to. I would recommend a psychiatrist but seeing how stubborn she is, I think she would decline. So, maybe someone she knows and cares for could work. She needs a friend right now." He said and stared at Vegeta knowingly.

"She's a strong woman. She can handle that." Vegeta said and glared at the doctor who doesn't seem to be fazed.

"No, she couldn't." The doctor said in as-a-matter-of-fact tone. "I may not be a psychiatrist or psychologist but even the strong ones need someone to light their way out of the dark." He said and patted Vegeta on the arm before walking away.

* * *

She sat there on the hospital bed; alone. Her mother and Chichi came a while ago trying to get her to eat or talk but she never gave them any answers. She was afraid that if she will talk, she'll say something that she would regret in the end. She felt like she can't trust anyone in sight and that scares her. Her hair was still in crimson. The doctor advised her once she got out of the hospital that she talk to someone about her experience inside the cabin. It would improve her health.

Right now, though, there's only one person she wants to talk to and she never got a glimpse on him ever since she woke up yesterday. Though she thought she saw him staring at her before she fainted yesterday.

She then remembered Christopher Cavanaugh and what he had said to her about his daughter and wife. Tear escaped her eyes as she touched her hair. 'He doesn't deserve to die yet,' she thought bitterly as she glared at the window. 'He deserves to suffer and be tortured. Death is too easy for him,' she thought angrily. Her nostrils flared and her sight darkened at the thought of Cavanaugh. If he were alive, she would personally torture him; let him taste his own medicine. She would whip his back multiple times until she can see his back bones; she would paint his hair red but instead of dye it would be blood. It would be a revenge from all those he killed!

"They say that deep thoughts can make you go crazy," a deep voice made her snapped back to reality. She breathed heavily as shame flooded her whole being. She's not like that. She would never do such a thing. She's not a monster like Cavanaugh.

Footsteps made her fixed her gaze at the man walking towards her with flowers on hand. 'Vegeta…' She stared at him blankly as he sat at one of the vacant chair beside her bed.

"Kakarot and Turles made me buy these flowers. They said it would make you feel better." Vegeta grunted as he averted his gaze anywhere but the blue haired maiden. Bulma nodded and went to grab the flowers when she noticed what color it was. Red roses; she glared at it and tossed it back to Vegeta who caught it by surprise. Silence descended upon for seconds before Vegeta broke it. "You don't like it," he stated and glared at the flowers.

Bulma suddenly felt guilty and gulped the bile on her throat. "I'm sorry…" she whispered in a hoarse voice. "The color… it…" she didn't continue and a whimper escaped her lip. She tried to take the flowers back but Vegeta threw it on the trash bin. She bowed her head and sighed.

"Stop sulking, Bulma." He demanded and that earned a glare from the woman. "The Bulma I know is strong; not like this." Bulma didn't answer thus continued to glare at him.

"Talk to me," he whispered. Bulma's glare faltered when she noted there was a hint of pleading in his tone. "I will listen. You can scream, cry or shout at me, it's okay. Punch me if it will make you feel better."

Her lips quivered. "Vegeta…" she whispered. Vegeta sat on her bed and grabbed her hand. Bulma grabbed his collar and sobbed on his chest. She felt him stiffen but she didn't care. "H-He's a monster! He killed his daughter, beaten her to death and buried her outside the cabin! T-those poor girls that he had tortured inside; the very same spot I was in were yelling inside my head every time I close my eyes!" She sobbed as she fisted on his shirt. She felt his arm on her shoulder. "I-I'm scared to go to sleep. I'm afraid that when I wake up I will find myself back inside the cabin." She whimpered and then sobbed not caring if his shirt was getting wet.

He closed his eyes and savored her warm body as he also lets out the fear and anger he felt when she had gone missing.

A few moments later when she had calmed down, she rested her head on his neck as he leaned back on the bed. He heard her sniff occasionally but did not cry again.

"Thank you, Vegeta…" She whispered and she felt Vegeta stiffen again. She's talking again and that's a good sign. Vegeta huffed and glared at the wall. "Thank you for saving me,"

"Don't thank me, woman. I'm just doing my job." He said in a gruff tone. Silence descended between them but this time, it was a comfortable silence.

Vegeta sighed "Take a vacation, Bulma," he said and he felt her shook her head no.

"I'll be fine," She said and closed her eyes savoring the feeling of being held by his strong arms. When they were in high school, he had never hugged her like this. Somehow, this felt so real and so close to home. She can feel herself drifting off to sleep and she did.

She woke moments later when she felt someone shift and noticed Vegeta back on the chair and was just staring at the flower he had thrown. He had that same scowl on his face but this one is deeper than his usual one. She shifter her position and winced at the pain at her back. Vegeta turned his attention back to her.

"Hey, how long was I asleep?" She asked as she tried to sit up.

Vegeta shrugged, "Half an hour, I guess. I lose track of time." He said simply.

Bulma stared at him and sighed, "What's bothering you?" she asked as she watched his muscle on his jaw clenched.

"I want you to be assign on dayshift duty, Bulma." He said and Bulma's eyes snapped open. She pushed herself up and stared at Vegeta.

"But I'm okay with graveyard and nightshift. I… I don't want to be assign to another team." She said in a confused manner. "Why would you want me to go on dayshift?"

Vegeta glanced away at her. "Because I said so," Vegeta muttered. Bulma stared at him with disbelief before it was replaced by anger.

"You want to get rid of me again!" She said hotly. Vegeta didn't answer and thus stood up. "Why do you always push me away? Did I do something wrong?"

Vegeta stayed silent as he sat back on the chair. He stared at her and saw tears started brimming on her eyes and Vegeta felt the need to kick his self. "You did nothing wrong, woman,"

"T-Then why?" She asked as she scooted closer to him. She brought both hands to his shoulders as if to cling for him for her dear life. "This has something to do with the Cavanaugh case, isn't it?" She stated; she glared at him and Vegeta felt something tighten in his chest.

"You almost got killed." Vegeta spat. "Look at you! Because of my temper this happened to you! I don't want to put my comrades in danger! It's my faul-" He stopped midsentence when he felt a sharp sting on his left cheek. He breathed heavily as he glared back at the woman who was glaring back at him.

"You've got nothing to do with what happened to me." She said and breathed heavily. "I chose to leave the building, I was the careless one and if anyone were at fault here, it should be me. I acted unprofessional towards my work and I let my emotion get the best of me. So don't you dare say it's your fault," She said hotly as she tried to suppress the tears that were trying to flow out.

His stare suddenly turned cold and grabbed her wrists and pry it off his shoulder. "Don't cry, woman," He ordered as he pushed her back to bed. "You need to rest. Stay in the graveyard if you want but take a vacation. That's final." He said and walked out of the room. Bulma lay there staring at the closed door and angrily wiped her eyes dry.

* * *

**Two Days Later at Crime Lab**

Bulma and Vegeta avoided each other like a plague. After the incident, Vegeta never visited her again though her mother said she saw him outside her door and sometimes talking to her doctor. She doesn't know what to feel at the very moment. Should she be angry at him or should she be happy? Though, it's probably for the best if they don't see each other soon. She only took three days off just to get herself back to normal.

Her hair was returned to her natural color and she decided to cut her hair into shoulder length. It made her look confident and strong. She needed to be strong. Whatever happened to her was all in the past now. She wouldn't let Vegeta see her weak side again.

She sighed as she entered the morgue. She raised an eyebrow when she saw how quiet and neat her assistants and the morgue are. 'Did something happen while I was away?' she thought as she was putting on her lab coat and gloves while eyeing her assistants who greeted her a good morning and a welcome back.

"Good morning," she greeted to the man who has his back to her as she walk over to a corpse on the autopsy table.

"Good morning, Bulma," greeted the man. Bulma froze at putting her scalpel on the corpse. She knows that voice. She turned around and let an excited shriek.

"Tarble!" She ran to him and squeezes him in a tight hug. "Is that really you?" she asked as she surveyed his very form. "Wow, you've… not grown but you've matured," she said. Tarble chuckled not at all bothered at the remarks of his heights.

"How are your injuries, Bulma? Should the doctors really be advising you to work right away?" He asked and Bulma ignored his questions as she raised an eyebrow

"I just now realized that you're wearing a lab coat and gloves." Bulma said stupidly. "You're a pathologist!" She said and laughed. "Oh my god! That's great! You were the one who took over while I was gone?"

Tarble nodded and grinned. "It was not easy, really but I managed." He said and shrugged his shoulder. Bulma nodded while smiling.

"Okay, well, I have, like, a dozen bodies waiting for me and I really need a helping hand right now." She said and eyed her medical assistants who were busy arranging the body and the papers and making phone calls.

"I'm glad to help," he said and handed her a folder. They both walked over to an autopsy table consisting of a dead woman with black hair. Bulma couldn't help but feel a little pity at the beautiful woman lying on an autopsy table.

"Oh this one is a beauty. What's her COD?" She asked as Tarble opened up the thoracic region of the corpse.

"Water inside the lungs indicates that the cause of death is asphyxiation or wet drowning. An anonymous called 911 about a lady on the riverbank." Tarble explained as Bulma check her neck.

"Black markings on the neck indicate that she was forcibly drowned." Bulma said and Tarble nodded. "Who's handling this case?"

"I think it's Goku or Nappa," Tarble answered and scratched the back of his head. Bulma nodded and grabbed the hands of the vic.

"Signs of struggle are evident. TOD?"

"TOD is between 12 am to 4 am yesterday." Tarble answered again like a good student trying to please his teacher. "And before you can ask there are no signs of sexual assault." He added quickly. Bulma let out a chuckle.

"I was going to ask if Goku I.D'ed the vic." She said and she saw Tarble blushed from embarrassment.

"There were no purse and no ID on her clothing," He said and Bulma nodded.

"Signs of robbery then," she said and patted Tarble on the shoulder. "It's nice to have you around, doctor." She said before she was called by another of her assistants. Tarble shook his head and smiled. 'Vegeta-nii-san should not let her go this time,' he thought as he continued examining the body.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Yay Tarble! I actually like Tarble. He's so cute and cuddly and cute and I just want to add him up to the story. Did I mention he's cute? Yeah. I hope you like the little Vegebul candy here. I'm sorry if Vegeta is a little bit OOC on this one. Anyway, I hope you like it and I hope you review your thoughts and opinions on this one. Xx

**TheDoctorsTimeLady: **Oh yes, this is just but an appetizer for the main course. Keep reading and reviewing! Xx

**RedSmileyFace: **Ooooh too many questions. Wait till you read the next chapter Thank you, by the way. If it weren't for your last review, my grammar wouldn't have improved. Though, I think it improved slightly. Hihi. Keep in touch Xx

**Guest: **Yes, yes. Thank you for pointing that out. I do have a hard time in writing but it is also my stress reliever. SO forgive me, sempai! Xx

**v-mangrl: **awww! Thank you, doll I'm glad you love this story already!

**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: **Really? Oh wow! I'm so glad! Though, I should tell you that there's no such thing as alchemy of the dead. It somehow came up when I was reading Inferno by Dan Brown and when I was watching CSI. You should try reading it too!

**Grumpy DelSan13: **I'm sorry for the late update on this one. Exams came up and my brother accidentally sat on my laptop and yeah. I went beast mode, by the way when I saw the screen crack. But don't worry, I'll update when there's time, hopefully.

**Guest: **Your questions have been answered! Thanks for the review! By the way, there are two Guest here and I'm a little bit confused. You should put GuestAwesome on your next review ;)

**Anna Tran: **Yes, I will continue as soon as I get my hands and mind on it. Thanks for the review :D

**Poodie: **Let's face it! Frieza is everyone's FAVORITE VILLAIN! And your review just blew off my mind. I can't fathom how you find my stories great, either! But thank you! And you are right, Frieza will kill us if we throw a party. Literally throw a party at his face! Haha. Xx


	13. Chapter 12: My Art Decomp

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon GT. They belong to their rightful owners. I also do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation though this story was inspired by it.

**Author's Note: **I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing. Sorry for not updating. I'm a little sick. Love sick and it's killing me. Seriously. Haha. But I'll be fine. Hopefully.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: My Art Decomp**

Weird, soft music can be heard in the background. They were inside a building filled with weird and gross stuff in display. Artificial smoke can be seen inside the room for attraction but only causes people inside to either sneeze or cough. The smell inside was either from alcohol or from the different variations of flowers or from smoke; the combination of the three are awful that some people made a choking noises though some either enjoyed it. He didn't know that his date was into art exhibit until she told him where they were going and how she looked in awe at every boring metal displays. He eyed the beautiful woman clinging on his arm as she stared in amazement at what you call the "accidental-crap-of-art" that was displayed in front of them.

They walked through the crowd who were either gossiping or ogling on another art or painting. He though did not care what was happening inside. He was too busy on pleasing the beautiful woman in his arm just to get inside her pants. This was supposed to be just a fling; like a one night stand but the brunette made him come to the art exhibit in exchange with something "very special" she had planned for tonight.

"This is amazing," his date muttered and stared at him with wide grin. She rolled her eyes when Raditz stared at the display with blank expression. "Come on, Raditz, take a good look. See the true beauty of art." She said as if it was the most wonderful thing in the world. Raditz scowled at the "art" that was displayed. "What do you see? What does it say to you?"

"It's a banged-up muffler," he said in a flat tone. "It says to me car accident," He stated and his date nudges his side which made him grin at the annoyed expression of his date.

"Well it speaks to me," She stated.

"Speaks to you? I didn't know you're a psychic; a beautiful psychic for that matter." Raditz joked which made the brunette smile broadly.

"It says to me, two people breaking down the walls that they've built around their hearts, surrendering to their innermost feelings." She said. Raditz stared at the piece of crap trying to analyze how it became two people breaking down the walls.

"That's beautiful but I don't get it." He said.

"That's because you're not trying to appreciate it," she reprimanded. Raditz touched the side of her face and leaned closer. He gave her his most charming smile that seems to work to all the ladies. This one is not an exception.

"The only thing I will appreciate most is the art of your body, babe." Raditz whispered in a seductive tone as the girl blushed. Raditz smiled a triumphant one and beckoned his date as they move over to the next art which looked like a block of cement hanging on the ceiling with bricks and metals attached to it at the front. 'What a piece of shit,' He thought. 'If it weren't for this hot chick I'd be out of this crap fast,' he thought bitterly.

"Oh this one looks heavy," She commented and Raditz swallowed the urge to retort back. He was bored out of his mind as he stared at the "art". "I wonder where they got this,"

"Probably from a dumpsite somewhere outside the city," Raditz muttered and then smiled charmingly when his date glared at him. "Come on, babe. I'm sure you're hungry now. Why don't we grab something to eat? You'll love the Golden Bay; they serve the best steak in this town." He said as his fingers trailed on her spine. The girl bit her lips and tilted her head indicating that she was turned on from the sensation his fingers were giving. "I'm hungry too," he added and the girl nodded. Raditz whooped in joy inside his head.

He grabbed her hand and was about to walk away when something wet landed on his suit. "Oh wow, it's interactive," she commented as Raditz stared at his now-ruined suit. He stared at the greenish substance from his suit and then looked up to find where it came from. He then saw the same greenish substance on the cement. It was leaking with it. His detective instinct took over as he examined the substance on his suit before swiping his finger on it to smell the unknown substance only to retract his finger away from his nose. He sighed heavily and wiped the excess on his ruined suit.

"You know what the bad news and the good news right now, babe?" Raditz asked as he stared at the cement with a grimace.

The girl stared at him worriedly. "What?" She asked.

"The bad news is I don't get to be in between your legs tonight. The good news is, date's over, sugar." He said and fished out his phone.

* * *

Police arrived with the CSI's few minutes later after his man called it in. Vegeta entered the police sign and saw Raditz tucking his suit inside the evidence bag. He smirked when he remembered that he was off-duty and probably on a date tonight since he's not the type of person to go on places like this shit. The man was probably frustrated for not having to get in between a woman's legs tonight.

"No actions tonight, Raditz." He said and the latter sighed as he took a swab on the cement with the greenish substance.

"Shut up, boss. I am sexually frustrated right now." He muttered earning a smirked from Vegeta. "Anyway, it's definitely human. You think there's an arm in there?"

Vegeta eyed the price and raised an eyebrow. "At these prices, I'm thinking an arm and a leg," Vegeta said. He put on his gloves and started rummaging the "art" of decomposing body. He stopped at the block of cement that was cut in half displayed on the side of what Raditz was analyzing.

"Raditz," he beckoned and Raditz was at his side moments later. "Put half of your face on the other half of the cement."

"What?! No way!" Raditz exclaimed. "Why don't you do it?!"

"Because I'm your boss and that's an order, imbecile." Vegeta grunted. Raditz sighed and leaned in to do it but stopped when he noticed something. It looked like someone carved the exact replica of…

"Cheek bone, eye socket, half-a-nose," he muttered. "This is half a face."

"No shit." Vegeta grumbled as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. He turned to the crowd who were gossiping and whispering to each other as they watched the police and CSI. "Okay, who's the artist here?" He asked in a loud voice. Everyone was silent for a minute.

"That would be me," someone said and went inside the police line. Vegeta eyed the guy who has too much piercing and tattoos on the body for his liking. He was bald and his eyes were green. 'The kind of guy who would run this place and also a killer,' Vegeta thought. "I'm the artist here," he said. Vegeta and Raditz looked at each other before looking back at the guy.

"What's your name?" Raditz asked and the guy raised his eyebrow.

"Tom," he said as if it was the obvious thing in the world. Vegeta raised his eyebrow at the attitude of this guy. He met worst but knowing that this guy is lower than him makes him want to show how superior he was.

"What's your last name, Tom?" Raditz asked again and Tom sighed exasperatedly.

"Just Tom," He said and Vegeta couldn't help the glare he gave to Tom who looked away from him uncomfortably.

"Okay Just Tom, this is my supervisor Just Vegeta and I'm Just Raditz, from the crime lab." He said sarcastically. "We love what you're doing here. The cement's fresh, the hint of decomp, it's nice." The statement earned a scowl from Just Tom.

"Ah yes, my coroner would love this one," Vegeta commented. He took a step forward from Just Tom who also took a step back. "Now tell me how you did this? Are there more decomposing body in this place?"

"Woah, woah, look, I'm an artist of "Found Arts". I find things people like." He explained and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Did they also tell you that they like human trap inside a cement block?" Vegeta asked as he watched Just Tom fidget from his footing.

"Are you accusing me of something?" He asked and then pointed at the object. "This is called "found art". There's a reason why it is called that way. I just found it!"

"Where?" Vegeta demanded and Tom almost wet his pants at the glare he was receiving from Vegeta.

"A-At the dumpsite just outside the city." He stammered and Vegeta patted his head before beckoning one of his men over.

"Take Just Tom back to the crime lab." He ordered and then turned to back to Tom. "If we don't see any dumpsite, it's bye-bye "art" and hello, prison."

* * *

"Hey doc, I thought one of your assistants will be here?" Raditz asked as he watched Bulma walked over to him. The police helped her get into the police sign because she was wearing a dress. Raditz couldn't help but stare in amazement at how beautiful, smart and sexy this woman is and what amazes him more is that he doesn't feel any kind of lust or crush towards her; just a simple sibling protection. He doesn't like woman who can order them around as if they were her servants.

Bulma sighed exasperatedly. "Unfortunately tonight's a busy night. I already sent three of my assistants to pick up bodies from different cases and Tarble is busy with Kakarot's vic." She explained and Raditz grinned at her already tired face.

She then turned her head to survey the area but the action made her catch a glimpse of Vegeta who was busy collecting evidence. It's been four days since she saw him even though they are working on the same department. Clearly, she missed bickering with him even though it's pure nonsense.

She turned back her attention to Raditz when he cleared his throat. "I brought it down for you." He said and beckoned to what look like a block of cement. She raised an eyebrow at Raditz.

"I'm actually looking for a body, Raditz not some… trash." She stated and Raditz grinned at her and muttered something like 'I know,'

"That is your body. It's inside it." He answered and Bulma groaned but nonetheless kneeled and started working. Raditz turned around and found some police eyeing Bulma's legs and his superior who was clearly trying not to march towards the doctor and strangle her to death. Raditz smirked. He doesn't know why the two were avoiding each other ever since Bulma got out of the hospital. Raditz step up in front of the woman and glared at the police who quickly turned away.

"So, I heard you called it in. Where's your date?" She teased and grinned slyly. Raditz faked a cough and grinned back at the doctor.

"How did you know I was on a date? Are you stalking me or something?" He teased back which earned a laugh from the doctor.

"Yeah right," she said and rolled her eyes. "I just figured that art exhibit is not your thing." She added and Raditz nodded in confirmation. "So where is she?" He pointed outside the police line. Bulma followed it with her gaze and spotted a beautiful brunette staring at them with what seems to be jealousy and distaste in her eyes. "Mn, too clingy," she commented and averted her gaze back on the cement.

"Really?" Raditz asked and put his hands on his hips. He took a peek from his date and then back at Bulma.

"Yeah, those are the type of girls that doesn't understand what one night stand is," Bulma commented and then chuckled at the horror on Raditz's face. "I mean, look at her. Jealousy is evident on her face just by staring at us. Your one night stand wouldn't be one night stand at all." Raditz sighed in relief as he ran his fingers through his messy long hair.

"It's a good thing then that I didn't sleep with her yet." Raditz said as he watched Bulma put the pieces inside the body bag. He helped Bulma carry the bags outside and put it inside her car.

"But still you got to tell it straight to her face rather than vanishing into thin air." Bulma advised and patted Raditz on the shoulder before entering her car. He stood just outside her window and leaned on it.

"Okay, I'll do that, I guess." He said and then with a sigh he added, "Hey, are you and Vegeta going out because if you guys are not, I would like to ask you on a date."

Bulma stared at Raditz with wide eyes and open mouth. "W-What?" She stammered and then blushed when Raditz laughed.

"I'm kidding. You're beautiful, Bulma; too beautiful. But you're not my type." He said with a grin and walked away leaving Bulma speechless. Should she be insulted or be flattered? She wouldn't know the answer.

When Bulma recovered from the shock, she glared at Raditz's retreating figure before stepping on the gas and drive away too.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Another mystery to be solve guys! Stick with me, okay? Hey review what you guys think, please. Thanks Xx


	14. Chapter 13: The Other Half

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. They belong to their rightful owners.

**Author's Note: **Oh hi there! Yes, this is a new update. I was so overwhelmed to read all the reviews I got on the last chapter. I'm so glad that some still stick and never gave up on this story. I'm surprised myself that I didn't give up on this story.

And I apologized in advance if there will be some kind of grammatical error in here. I never got the chance to reread it (No, I'm just lazy asfck). Oh and I'm looking for a Beta Reader. Just PM me for those who are interested. :D

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: The Other Half**

Bulma entered the autopsy room with Krillin and Tien, who was now back from their successful mission. They were carrying the bags which consist of the cement body. The first thing Bulma noticed when she entered was Goku standing, facing the wall where she hangs all her achievements.

"Hey, Goku," She greeted and motioned the two officer, who confusingly froze at the sight of Goku, to gently put the bags on the autopsy table. "If you're looking for Tarble, he went out for a bit but he left the result of …" She stopped midsentence when Goku turned around or rather Goku-looked alike turned around. No, it wasn't Turles either. The twins have the same features as the man standing in front of her but could already distinguish the difference between the three of them. This one looked more like Turles who has hard expression but looked a lot older and a lot muscled than the two.

The man gave her a smile at the sight them. Gone are all the hard angles and expression from his face. He looked more like Goku now than Turles except for the scar on his face. Bulma stood there amazed at how handsomely elegant the man was.

"Hello there." He nodded to Krillin and Tien who quickly saluted. "You must be Dr. Briefs," he said with his deep voice. Bulma snapped out of her trance and quickly nodded.

"Y-Yes, that's me. I'm sorry but who are you?" She asked timidly. No opposite sex has ever made her feel intimidated before except for this one. She does not even feel intimidated with Vegeta.

The man in front of her chuckled and extended his right hand. "My apologies, my name is Bardock, the new captain of the CSI team and I'm the father of the twins you worked with, before you ask." He said and chuckled when Bulma turned a bit red.

"Oh," she said and she suddenly has the urge to kick herself for feeling stupid. "I'm Bulma Briefs, nice to meet you," She said as she took his hand for a shake.

"Likewise, doctor," he said and all of the sudden, the door opened revealing Vegeta who scowled at the sight of their hands joined together. Bulma quickly retracted her hand and hide it inside her lab coat. It did not go unnoticed by the older man who raised an eyebrow.

"You really don't know the meaning of wait, do you Bardock?" Vegeta said coldly as he entered the room. He motioned for Krillin and Tien, who were sitting comfortable on one of the vacant autopsy table, to go out. The two quickly dashed outside and before Krillin could turn, he gave Bulma a sympathetic smile.

"I got tired of watching you harassing the witness so I decided to take a walk." Bardock said politely. "I learned from Goku that Tarble is now working here, huh?"

"He is," Vegeta confirmed and then he turned towards the forgotten doctor, "I see you've met our new captain. No need for formal introductions from me, then." He said and Bulma could have sworn the temperature inside the room drop at the tone of his voice.

"Ah yes, I've been reading your achievements on the wall and I must say, I was impressed," Bardock complimented. If it wasn't for Vegeta's cold eyes, she would have beam at the flattery words.

"Thank you," she, instead, replied timidly. Bardock gave her a genuine smile which she returned.

"Have you processed the decomposing body yet, doctor?"Vegeta cut in. Bulma's chest tightened. She was used to be called 'woman' or 'girl' by Vegeta. Just by hearing him say her official title made her feel like a stranger to him.

"I-I haven't started processing the body," She said which earned a scowl from Vegeta.

Before he could retort though, Bardock cut him in, "I take fault on it, Vegeta. I disturbed her, anyway." Vegeta turned his steely black eyes to the older man.

"You should. You may be older than me, Bardock but in my team I do not tolerate slackers." He said and turned to leave the room. Bulma flinched when the door banged loudly.

Heavy silence filled the room before it was broken down by Bardock's chuckle. "It looks like you're still not used to your boss' attitude?" Which the blue-haired doctor smiled in return.

"I truly apologized for the interruption, Dr. Briefs." Bardock said again and bowed his head a little.

"Oh no, it's okay, captain." Bulma quickly said and blushed when Bardock raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't take Vegeta's word personally. He's been that way ever since." He said to which Bulma replied with humorless laugh.

"Believe me when I say that I'm already used to it."

* * *

"Hey, Raditz, someone's looking for you," Krillin said when the said officer passed by the break room carrying a folder.

"Who?" He asked not looking up from the folder he was reading as he grabbed the coffee on the table.

"Hey, that's mine!" Krillin protested when Raditz took a sip. "…and it's a brunette named Liza." Raditz spit the coffee on the folder he was holding at the mention of the name. Goku, who just entered the scene, burst out laughing at the sight of his brother's nose and chin dripping with coffee.

"I didn't know you drink coffee with your nose?" Turles said behind Goku as Krillin offered a roll of tissue to Raditz.

"Fuck off, you two." Raditz said. He snatched the tissue from Krilln's hand and wiped his nose and chin. He slammed the folder down the table and retracted the papers inside it. "Damn it, I've been working on these since morning!"

"You should have thought of that before spitting coffee with your nose on it." Turles commented which earned a laugh from the others.

"Talk big, Turles." Raditz snapped and pushed the papers to him. "Do these then,"

"What the-?!" Turles exclaimed. "Do it yourself, you lazy fuck! That's your job!"

"I've got to talk to someone, idiot! And I'm your older brother, do as I say." He said before marching out of the break room.

"Brunette is waiting for you at the reception desk!" Krillin yelled after him.

Raditz took a turn towards the reception desk and found his date the other night sitting in all her gloriousness on the visitor's chair. Raditz slowed down as he marveled at the beauty who he didn't have the chance to taste the other night.

He took a deep breath before marching up to the girl. At the sight of him, she stood up and flung her arms around his neck. "Raditz! I've been trying to call you but you never pick up. Is something wrong?"

He ran a hand through his hair before chuckling softly. "I'm sorry, Liza. It's been a rough case and I-"

"I totally understand, Raditz. I just wished that you could at least leave me a message." She said in a reprimanding tone. Raditz grimaced slightly as the words of the doctor came flashing in. He reluctantly plucks the girl's arms off his neck and just holds her there for a while.

"Listen, you do know that it's just supposed to be a one night… romance right?" He asked but clearly not sure if 'Romance' is the right term.

The woman's smile slowly fades from her lips. "What do you mean?"

Again, Raditz took a deep breath and opened his mouth for the worst but the woman started bawling. "It's her, right? You like her!"

Raditz's eyes widened. "What the fuck are you talking about?" But the girl glared at her.

"The blue-haired one!" She said, raising her voice a little. People from the offices started peeking to see what's going on.

"What blue…? Oh. Oh! Holy fuck no! Bulma?" He said and when he was about to explain someone cut him off.

"You called?" They both turned around to find Bulma carrying a folder and a cup of coffee. Raditz couldn't help but admire the way the doctor look, not in a lustful way. She's been working on the case since the cement body incident yet she still looked as if she was just about to start her day.

Raditz must've been staring too long for Liza stomped on his feet and marched away. Raditz yelped in pain and glared at the retreating woman before turning his glare back to the doctor.

"Hey, don't blame me, dude! I just happened to pass by." She said and chuckled as she walked away. "Told you she was clingy."

* * *

It was a hot sunny morning when they arrived to where the dumpsite was located with Tom. Turles was anointed to watch over Tom while Vegeta and Raditz went to dive in to the trashes. He couldn't help smirking at his older brother's complaints when he stepped on a dog shit.

"Man, all this heat's going to ruin my spot!" Tom complained wiping off Turles smirk. He doesn't like this man very much. And he didn't bother to hide it. Figuring he'd stop talking if he didn't reply but unfortunately Tom must've sense it and keeps on talking, "Hey! How much for a used cop car? Maybe you got one that's been all shot up?" He asked.

Turles glared at him which made the man averts his gaze back to the dumpsite. "Give it a rest. Talking nonsense wouldn't do you any good." Tom zipped his mouth mockingly at Turles before staring back at the two CSI's.

"Fuck this shit! Shit's all over this place!" Raditz said frustratingly. "My date's ruined, my suit is ruined and now my boots is ruined. And to top it all off, I didn't get any actions last night."

"Shut up, Raditz and keep looking." Vegeta muttered ignoring the glare his inferior gave him. "Raditz, tag that one over there." He pointed at the broken TV to Raditz's side.

"What? You need a TV?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Idiot, no, for the serial number." Vegeta said. "In case the one who threw this TV is our killer or saw our killer." Radditz answered with an 'oh' before doing what he's told. He walked over to the TV when his right foot tripped into something hard.

"Woah, I think I got some cement blocks over here. It could be more body parts." Raditz said and Vegeta walked over to his side. "Oh, I'm tagging that microwave over there just in case too."

"You do that," Vegeta said and went over to the cement block that was partially covered by torn up foam. He kicked the foam off and different insects buzzed out from it. The cement block was filled with maggots and different insects. "Fuck," he muttered which Raditz heard and went over to his boss. "I think I just found our missing face."

Raditz kneeled down next to the block and starts collecting the maggots. "Early instars of the Black Soldier Fly, Cheese Skippers and Hide Beetles." He said; examining each bug he pick.

"You know a lot of insects." Vegeta commented. Raditz smirked at his boss before standing up.

"Did you know that I studied entomology after I graduated from Chemistry?" Raditz said and Vegeta nodded impressed.

"So how long is these face here then, bug guy?" Raditz winced at the new nickname for him.

"That face has been exposed about three weeks now. I'll get Bulma a sample for confirmation." He said and starts rotating the block.

At the mention of the doctor's name, Vegeta winced which didn't go unnoticed by Raditz. "Hey if you don't me mind asking, what's with you and Bulma lately? You guys haven't bickered for a week now and that's a new record."

"You're right, I do mind." Vegeta said coldly which made Raditz regret his question. Vegeta looked up from up the hill. "It must've been killed, cut up and encase in cement. This is a good way to dispose the body. If it weren't for Just Tom, evidence would have disappeared."

"Mm-hm." Raditz agreed.

"Hm, killer tosses the block. The block rolls down the hill. The block splits open and exposes the head." Vegeta said. He looked down to watch as Raditz starts brushing the block. "Wait a second." He said which made Raditz stop. Vegeta stared at the exposed ear of the vic.

"There's an earring. It's a girl." Raditz said. But Vegeta wasn't paying much attention as he kneeled besides him and touched the earring.

"A flower earring… I've seen this before…" He muttered and starts to think really hard to where he had seen this. Then Vegeta's eyes widened in realization. "Five girls were abducted before, sexually assaulted, killed, dismembered and encased in cement."

"Was it a cold case?" Raditz asked.

"Yes. Fuck, it started again!" Vegeta hissed. "I was just new in the team when this happened. This was a work of sibling team. The brother confessed their crime but since there was no evidence and bodies, they were never convicted."

"Where do you think they are now?" Raditz asked standing up.

Vegeta shrugged his pants and fished his phone out. "Go back to the station; find out if there are other missing girls these past four weeks." He ordered and Raditz nodded and starts climbing back up the hill to the road. He dialed the only number that was probably on his speed dial and he didn't even know why.

'Briefs here,' melodic voice that he wouldn't admit he's missing answered the phone.

"Doctor, it's Vegeta. Looked at the half-face and tell me if there's a flower earring on the ear.' The doctor was silent and he heard some shuffles and a few creaks.

'Yes, there's an earring. How did you know?' she asked and Vegeta sighed and closed his eyes.

"We found the other half." He said.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review on this chapter and tell me what you think, ayt? I'll update as soon as I can again just leave a lot of reviews!


	15. Chapter 14: Bittersweet Memories

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI and Dragon Ball Z. They belong to their rightful owner.

**Author's Note: **Ye, I've been slacking off lately. But that's because I've been busy on my internship for 200 hours and another 360 hours and another 12 hours at school three times a week. My apologies to those who's been waiting for a long time for the next chapter. And to those who even bothered to PM me, gosh, I'm really sorry! Here's chapter fourteen. You guys know that I'm too lazy to scan for errors so again I'm sorry if I'm committing any grammatical errors! *peace sign*

**Warning: **This chapter involves slightly disturbing scenes.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Bittersweet Memories**

"Based on the lack of eruption of the wisdom teeth, I'd estimate she's about 12 to 15 years old." Bulma said once Vegeta entered the autopsy room and asked for the result. It was all professional and the tension between were there but it was ignored. "You did say this was a cold case?"

Vegeta nodded as he stared at the body that's been out of the cement block and was put together on the autopsy table. He couldn't help but admire the doctor's gut. He noticed some of her assistants excluding Tarble didn't even bother to look at the body. "Yeah, same age as all the twin's victims."

"I sent her dental X-rays to the Missing Persons. Hopefully it'll give us an I.D." She said and Vegeta nod his thanks.

"Is there evidence of sexual assault?" He asked. Bulma bit her lip and sighed.

"I found significant vaginal trauma, possibly involving foreign object." She said and glared at the table remembering the time she was held captive. If it weren't for the team, her captor might have done worst to her.

Vegeta stared at the doctor's raging face. He knew what's bothering her this whole time and the case was hard enough for her given what she's been through. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He shouldn't be worrying about her. He should be focusing on the case that might lead him to Frieza.

"The brother used to… use bare bottles," he said as he read through the old case files. He looked up when she didn't answer right away. Her glance was far away and he couldn't help but admire those blue eyes that he used to admire ever since.

"Right. I also sent the SAE(1) kit to DNA, hoping to get any lead" she said after a while.

"COD(2)?" He asked.

"Aside from the hack job, there are no other signs of obvious trauma and the condition of the body makes it hard to tell much of anything, I'm sorry." She said and Vegeta nodded. He beckoned her over to his laptop as he click something and pictures of some chopped body parts appeared on the screen.

"The twin's previous victims were all dismembered at the major joints." He said. Bulma stared closely at the screen. She was so closed to him that he can already smell the lavender scent she always used. Vegeta closed his eyes and counted from one to ten to calm down.

"Look at that, the tool marks used is almost identical to our cement girl here." She said after a while which made Vegeta snapped his eyes open and back to the laptop.

"We never did figure out what they used to cut up the bodies," He said and Bulma looked over her shoulders and stared at him.

"Well at least you know who you're looking for now," Bulma said and straightened up when Vegeta closed the laptop.

"Yes, the Android." He said and walks towards the door. Before he can open it he turned back to the doctor. "Thank you." He said and walked out

Bulma stared at the closed door, stoned to the ground she's standing on. Did she just hear him right? Days of not talking made her missed him so bad. And before she noticed, a big smile appeared on her face. She turned towards the body with that grin and the body stared at her as if to say 'this is not the time '.

* * *

"Vegeta, I already asked your father. The androids are still under surveillance and there is no way they can commit another murder without alerting my men or your father's men." Bardock said which made Vegeta grunt in dismay.

"So you're saying that someone's copying their murders? And for what reason?" Vegeta asked more to himself than to the older man in front of him.

"The jury pleads them not guilty so the murders can't be their doings." Bardock explained. Vegeta sighed exasperatedly.

"That because the jury didn't even bother to read the report!" Vegeta said angrily and threw file on Bardock's table.

"And because you lack evidence." Bardock added, "If you're going to open up this case again then you're just wasting your time. They're not the one who's committing this murder!" He said which made Vegeta shut up. "Look, Vegeta, I respect you and I respect your father. What ever happened between you and Frieza-

"I don't even want to talk about it. I owe you my life, Bardock. And I'm very thankful that you saved me but that's that." He said and stood up from his chair.

"We both know he's back." Bardock said before Vegeta could take a step towards the door. "And he's not going to stop until he gets his revenge. It's wise for you to stay away from the doctor. Based on what I see, you feel something for her. This is a fight that's between you and Frieza alone. Don't let Bulma get into this."

Vegeta clenched his fist but then sighed deeply and strode towards the door. "I'll tear Frieza to pieces before he can lay a finger on her." Then slammed the door shut.

"He already did." Bardock muttered.

* * *

"I checked the Missing Person and there are two missing girls in the list for the past four weeks." Raditz reported to Vegeta. "One picture of girl number two here shows the flower earrings." He said as he put the pictures on Vegeta's table for him to see.

"Margaret Chase, 13 years old. She was last seen by their neighbor; said she was talking the dog for a walk. Parents were both off to work and she was all alone by herself. When the parents came home late night and found her gone they called 911 immediately." Vegeta read aloud.

"That's the biggest mistake a parents could commit; never leave your children alone." Raditz said as he sat on a chair in front of Vegeta's table. "Why didn't they just hire a babysitter or something?"

"In this generation, it's hard to trust your kid to someone even to your neighbors or friends. Snakes attack behind, you know." Vegeta commented and Raditz nodded in agreement.

"That's why I never plan to settle down." He said and Vegeta smirked. "So, these android siblings…"

"Bardock said they are still under surveillance by his and my father's men." Vegeta said as he took a sip on his coffee.

"So they are off the hook?" Vegeta nodded. "But that doesn't mean they don't have minions to do their dirty work for them, right?"

"Yeah, I'm not ruling that out yet though who could possibly that be?" Before Raditz could answer, a knock on the door was heard.

"Excuse me, boss" Krillin entered the room and strode to Vegeta's table carrying a folder. "I got a hit off with the TV and microwave Raditz just tag and they were from the same person. Person's name popped up in the system."

Raditz and Vegeta looked at each other then back to the bald man. "What's his record?"

"Hollard Smith was in the system for several crimes namely burglary, harassment and… kidnapping." Vegeta stood up immediately at that information which startled Krillin.

"Good job, baldy. I'm going to take care of that Hollard Smith and you are going to the androids residence with Turles and try to question the siblings." Vegeta said before striding towards the door.

"M-Me?" Krillin asked in astonishment. Raditz patted his back and bellowed.

"Time to prove yourself in interrogation, bud." He said and followed after Vegeta.

Krillin stood there for a minute with confused look. "Why me? I'm just a lab guy!" He called after the two. He sighed and went to find Turles.

* * *

Krillin rubbed his sweaty hand on his pants as he stared at the house where the androids were residing for surveillance purposes. He turned to looked at Turles who looked bored. Vegeta mentioned that the Androids were the only people in the house. But the residence was heavily. 'Teenage girls are their main victims, right? So why should I feel nervous?' Krillin thought.

"Don't sweat yourself, baldy. The Androids are heavily guarded. They can never lay a finger on you. But do be careful of their tongue." Turles said as they walk towards the house.

"Why?" Krillin asked as he followed Turles.

"Because they are sarcastic little bitches." Turles said as he knocked on the door. After a while when no one answered Turles knocked again much louder this time.

"Who is iiiiit?" A melodic voice answered. Turles grunted and beckoned Krillin to speak.

"U-uh, good day to you, madam. My name is Krillin. I work for the Crime Lab." Krillin started and stopped when he heard an exaggerated gasp from the other side.

"Are you going to arrest us again?"

"N-No! I mean, no, mam. We're just here to ask a few more question if that's okay with you. Can we come in?" He asked as politely as he could.

"Oh yes, you can!" She said sweetly. And opened the locks and in great shock of the two instead of a woman, a man stood there with a smirk on his face. "As long as you stop calling me 'Mam'" he said with the same melodic voice but this time a little bit deeper than the last.

"M-My apologies, Sir!" Krillin stammered. Turles rolled his eyes.

"What is it that you want, Mr. Officer?" The android asked as he leaned on the wall blocking their way to the living room.

"We're here to question you. Is there a problem?" Turles said glaring at the beautiful man in front of them.

"Oh no the officer is mad! Sis, come out here and let's surrender for the crimes that we didn't commit!" He said exasperatingly. A melodic laugh was followed by the comment before a beautiful woman, identical to the latter, appeared behind her brother.

"Do not anger them, 17. They have anger issues, you know; all of them." She said as she beckoned her brother back. "My apologies for my brother's rude behavior. Please do take a seat."

"At least she's a little more decent than her brother." Krillin muttered which didn't go unheard by Turles. The other man laughs sarcastically.

"You have no idea." Turles muttered back to him.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The androids? Do you guys want them good or nah? Tell me what you guys are thinking of this story :)) I'm dying to know!

1\. SAE - Sexual Assault Emergency

2\. COD - Cause of Death


	16. Chapter 15: Mr Hollard Smith

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI and Dragon Ball Z. They belong to their rightful owner.

**Author's Note: **I am deeply sorry for the late update of the story! tho, i'm glad there are some who still stick to it until I update. Believe me when I say college life sucks. It will ruin your daily routine and shits that you are accustomed to. College is a bitch, let me tell you, I worked so hard and gave all my best shot, I even sacrificed my social life and probably my time from my family and loved ones just to get through this shits and then tada! Instructors and Professors ruins it by giving me impossible task that gives me failing remarks. And I thank all of the deities and saints who are watching me right now for giving me some time to write this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Mr. Hollard Smith**

Vegeta and Raditz stride towards the interrogation where Hollard Smith, the one who pops up in the system, is waiting.

"You sure it's okay for us to go in without informing my father or yours?" Raditz asks. Vegeta stops, making him almost bump behind him. His superior turns around and gives him a cold stare.

"Raditz, is your father the supervisor of this team?" He asks coldly and before the latter can respond, he speaks. "He's the captain but I'm the supervisor, I'm in charge of this investigation. Not your father or mine." He says and proceeds toward the interrogation room.

Raditz can do nothing but only scratch the back of his head and follows his superior. Once they enter the interrogation room, Vegeta takes a sit in front of a blond man. What Raditz isn't expecting is that their suspect looks very young. 'Nineteen, perhaps?' He sits next to Vegeta.

"So, Hollard Smith," Vegeta begins with low, dangerous tone and looks at the boy who returns his stare with a toothy grin. "You're name is in the system for burglary, harassment and kidnapping. Is that right?"

Hollard shrugs his shoulders and gives both of them a false smile. "You tell me, you guys are the police."

Vegeta and Raditz glances at each other. "We're not one of the police. We're the crime scene investigator. We're here because we found a piece of your DNA on our crime scene." Raditz says carefully.

"Your crime scene? And could you, pray, tell me where is your crime scene?" He asks still giving them both an innocent smile.

Raditz sighs and opens his folder, "It was located at the dumpsite on Rogue Street." He reads aloud.

"Dumpsite," Hollard repeats and drums his fingers on the table, "where everyone has the right to throw their trash, right? Surely I'm not the only who you guys are investigating since the dumpsite probably held more DNA than just mine, right?"

"Yes, you're right. Your trash was near the body that we found and to top it all off your DNA was still fresh." Vegeta says. Hollard frowns and seems to think. "What we want to ask now is if you, by chance, saw something or someone throw their trash the same time you threw yours?"

"Not that I noticed, no." He says. Vegeta sighs impatiently. "Although before I drove off, I saw a car parked near the broken post. I didn't give it much of attention, though."

Raditz rubs his forehead in disappointment. "At least tell us that you saw the plate number of the car?" And to their greater disappointment, the boy shakes his head.

"Then care to tell us about your other major offenses?" Vegeta asks; intimidating the boy which is working. Hollard gulps the lump in his throat but then smirk afterwards and extended his right hand.

"Let's just say that it's a teenage curiosity and prank that I did those stuff." Says Hollard and laughed.

"You won't be laughing anymore once I transfer all your case to one of my men and let's just say that they're stubborn as hell. They won't even bother to take a break until they see you behind bars." Vegeta answers and stands up. The smirk on Hollard's face falls off and is quickly replaced by rage.

"My uncle is a lawyer!" He yells as he slams his fist on the table.

He turns back to the boy and gives him his trademark smirk, the one that says 'You're dead meat'. "There are at least 26 criminals that I put behind bars who said those lines before." He says and walks out with Raditz on his heel.

Once they are out the room, Raditz shakes his head. "There's no wonder why the boy didn't even break a sweat. Mother Fucker has connections." He commented. Vegeta remains quiet the whole walk towards his office.

Once the door of his office is open, they see Bardock sitting on his chair with a grim expression. "Couldn't the two of you at least notify me when you're going to bring someone to custody?" He seethed. Vegeta ignores the older man and proceeds on the file cabinet next to his desk. "What? You're trying out for my job now, Raditz?"

"What! NO!" Raditz protests and sits in front of the desk. Bardock sighs and ruffles his already messy hair.

"I understand how you feel, Vegeta, I really do but…" He is cut off when Vegeta throw a folder on his desk and eyes the chair Bardock is currently sitting on. The latter stands up and raises his hands in defeat.

Vegeta sits on the chair that Bardock vacated and opens the folder in front of him. The two eyes him. "There is one victim of the androids that survived."

Bardock and Raditz raise their eyebrow. "There is?"

"How come I never knew about it?" Bardock asks.

"It was kept a secret from the public and from other officers including the both of you for her protection. Only my father and I knew about this." He says and shows them the picture of a girl that is exactly the androids' victims would look like. "This one should be warned that there is a copycat that is lurking around."

"Annie McGreggor is the only one who survived the twin's abuse. It's been what? 4? 5 years? She's probably in college right now," Bulma said after reading the files Vegeta just showed her. She sees that the folder is marks confidential. God knows why Vegeta is showing her these files.

"That's why I need to ask this favor from you," Vegeta says begrudgingly. Bulma raises a brow. _No wonder he showed me this. He's going to ask a favor. And here I thought because I was a genius in solving crimes. _She sighs as he continues. "I know you are good with kids and stuff,"

"What do you mean by kids and stuff?" She asks bewildered which makes the latter scowl at her.

"I'm not done yet!" He says quite flustered. 'Well, he should be. For a man whose pride matches the Eiffel tower, asking favor's a hard work.' "You should be the one to talk to this girl and warn her about the danger that's been lurking around."

"Oh, Vegeta, she's already in college, she probably doesn't want to be treated like a child anymore and I barely know her. She might blow me off for all I know." She says twirling her pencil on her index and thumb.

Vegeta sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. "Well, would you have Kakarrot do it?" Bulma opens her mouth to respond but then thought otherwise. She imagines Goku, all jolly and shits, telling the girl that she's in grave danger. "Or even Raditz, or me for that matter?"

"Okay, okay, you win. I'll talk to this girl." Bulma says with a pout. "I deserved to be paid though!"

Vegeta rolls his eyes. "Yes, your service for this matter will be paid. I'll talk to the HR about it."

"Oh no! That's not what I meant! You know that I have no need for money," Bulma says in a sing-along voice.

"Then what do you mean?" Vegeta asks, expecting for the worst already.

"You'll accompany me when I go talk to her and**,**" she giggles which made Vegeta scowl even harder if that's possible.

"That's easy. I'll wait for you in the car while you talk to her," Vegeta says with a defeated tone.

"And once I'm done taking to her, you will take me out on a date."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Tune in for the next chapter! I promise you it wont take so long!


End file.
